Fairy of Darkness: Phoenix Priestess
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: 400 years ago, the people of Fire Village try to dispel the stones and seal the Phoenix but is was thwarted. Now 400 years later, Sonic and Fairy Tail must help Éclair to and destroy the spells before time runs out and the whole world will be lost.


The screen start to showcase the title flashing lights as it passes by back and forth and showing the presentation.

 **Lil' Soniq Productions**

And another screen begin to show another sign as it is the color black and blue coloring of the logo.

 **Radical Studios**

Another seen start show another logo as it begin to flash.

 **Sega**

And lastly, another logo with creative designing and presented the logo.

 **FUNimation**

* * *

 _Somewhere, at a Fire Village…_

The group of people are seen to celebrate as there is a statue of a phoenix and it's around night time. A woman clad in red begin dancing, performing for the ceremony as the people begin to play music and the woman dance to it with the ceremony and praising the statue of the phoenix. The people of the village who seem to be enjoying the ceremony and woman's dancing as the ceremony continues with peace. All had thought the ceremony will be peaceful just like they always had for like years now. However, that peace and the ceremony would come to an end soon enough.

Unaware of their surroundings, someone who had approached to the nearest civilian near the pillar of the ceremony to the phoenix and suddenly, the person then grabs the civilian and execute the harmless individual with a dagger that begin spreading bloodshed. Notice the blood, the people start to panic and flee for their lives and safety. The woman in red gasped, witnessing the horrors of the people who are being executed by soldiers who came out of nowhere and to attack. Some mages of the village fight back to protect its people and stop the invasion but there out outmatched and killed right on the spot. The village chief then takes the woman and drags her away, taking her to safety and uses his magic to collect the blue stone and help the woman to get away. The soldiers sees this and they toss spears at the village chief. The spears hit him just in time behind him, wounding him and he teleports himself and the woman to a safe location and out of the fire village. The soldiers begin their search, looking for the remaining two but there are nowhere to be found.

Outside of the fire village, the two teleported away from the massacre and the village chief urged the woman, giving her orders to protect the stone which is known as the Phoenix Stone. After receiving the orders from the village chief before he dies, the woman then takes off running for her life and out of the place before any of the soldiers can spot and locate her whereabouts. The woman continue to run in fear but somehow, she suddenly collapse and fell into unconsciousness. Still, she has the stone in her grasp and determine to protect it at all times.

Back at the fire village, the soldiers had receive the other Phoenix Stone and hands it over to the leader who seem to be very pleased. Still, the other stone is out there somewhere with the person who has it and will do whatever it takes to find this person and retrieve the second stone for their unknown plans.

* * *

 _Port Town, Negeura Town…_

We see Team Natsu at the docks and looking for someone as they are on a job that they had accepted from the Request Board back at the Fairy Tail guild.

"If we're going to find those creeps then all we have to do is go up to the top of that hill over there." Lucy pointed.

"You're pretty focus on this job aren't you Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Yeah you bet! We've been on a hot streak lately so this will be a piece of cake."

"Oh yeah! You ready to take on some bad guys Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye!" Happy retorted, answering to his best friend with confidence.

"So this bandit leader what's his name?" Gray asked.

"The guy I saw on the board is Geese and he's the leader of the bandits. Capturing him will pay off big time." Lucy explained.

"Wow Lucy, you really got the craziest look on your face when it comes to money." Happy retorted.

"Shut it flea bag!"

"Let's focus on the task at hand everyone. We must not lose our cool on this job." Carla reminded.

"Right."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's do it to it!" Natsu exclaimed.

Team Natsu looked at Natsu in absolute shock.

"Did that idiot just use Sonic's catchphrase?" Gray asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Erza answered shaking her head.

* * *

 ***BGM: Disturbed – In the Fire***

 _Lil' Soniq Productions_

 _Radical Studios_

 _Fanfiction Films_

 _Lil Soniq Productions and Radicial Studios Presents…_

 _The icon and the title begin to light up in flames to present the title and cover the title in its flames._

 **Fairy of Darkness: Phoenix Priestess**

 _Starring…_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Lucy Heartfillia_

 _Gray Fullbuster_

 _Erza Scarlet-Hedgehog_

 _Wendy Marvel-Hedgehog_

 _Happy_

 _Carla_

 _Kenny_

 _Makarov Dreyar_

 _Gajeel Redfox_

 _Pantherlily_

 _Mirajane Strauss_

 _Elfman Strauss_

 _Lisanna Strauss_

 _Cana Alberona_

 _Thunder Legion_

 _And Éclair_

 _The screen begin to dies down and the flames begin to disintegrate with it._

* * *

 _Somewhere, in the area of Negura Town…_

Team Natsu heads off to hunt the bandit leader name Geese throughout town and head straight to the hill. However, the place looks quiet from where they are and Wendy had noticed it.

"Erza." Wendy said.

"Yes, what is it?" Erza questioned.

"Is it just me or does this town seem to be very quiet all of sudden?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, there hasn't been a single civilian around these parts."

Unaware, the massive group of bandits came out from the buildings and surround Team Natsu as they stood their ground and ready to fight. The bandits then begin to attack with Team Natsu begin to retaliate and start to hold off the bandits with ease. Knowing this would be a piece of cake, they split off so that they can hand a few bandits elsewhere from different areas to pick them one by one. Team Natsu however went ahead to start using their magic and pretty much defeat the bandits with ease. Natsu causing some destruction with his Fire Dragon slayer magic. Wendy even use her magic, Gray using ice magic and creates a floor causing them to slide down from the hill. Natsu encountered Gray and start to fight over not wanting to deal with the weaken bandit who is screaming for his life, begging them to stop.

"Here you take him." Natsu said.

"Hell no! He's all yours." Gray argued.

"Don't look at me, he was yours to begin with stripper."

"Can it ash breath!"

The two bicker back and forth for only a few short seconds until Erza stepped in and prevent them to stop their childish acts causing the two to freeze in fear. Natsu suddenly drops down and is seen sliding away from the hill as the ground is covered in ice.

"That's what you get for blasting me. Score one for karma." Happy said.

Lucy summoned Taurus and pound the bandits with the use of his axe and swing it at them to knock them all away. Leo even came to help giving Lucy a hand right after she has summon him for the count. The team continue of fighting off the bandits, demanding and finding where their leader is. Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Carla on a roof and look down to see a bandit is making a run for it. They notice a tattoo on the back with the word: Geese. They had found their target and Lucy is hot on his trail. Geese making a run for it and heads to a nearby alleyway. Lucy follows him there, doing everything she can to stop Geese from escaping. Seeing a dead end, Lucy thought that she got him on the ropes but suddenly, Geese uses his magic to make himself thin like a piece of paper and squeezes through a tight spot in the alleyway and makes his escape losing Lucy on his trail.

"Dang it! He got away, the mayor is so not going to like this and my money..." Lucy whined.

* * *

 _Mayor's Office, Negura Town…_

"You mean to tell me that you guys lost Geese? Not just that but you idiots wrecked my beautiful town!?" the mayor asked.

"We're sorry. I'll take full responsibility for all of this." Lucy apologized.

"Geese is still at large. We've round up the other bandits and will put them into custody." Erza informed.

"I don't care about that, I want Geese captured. You guys called yourselves a guild? You're more like a circus acts. A bunch of clowns if you ask me? I knew I should've ask Sonic for help. I know he'll catch Geese in no time with his team. No reward for you." Mayor insulted and turn his backs on Team Natsu.

"I'm sorry you guys." Lucy apologized.

"Hey don't worry about it. We're all in this together." Natsu comforted.

"Yeah we win some and we lose some right pal?" Happy added.

"Don't forget that once we return back to the guild we'll be punished as well as a team." Carla reminded.

"Yeah we know. This is so embarrassing." Wendy said in sadness.

"Speaking of the master, he had went to take care of urgent matters." Erza remembered.

"Oh that's right. I wonder what's that all about?" Lucy wondered.

"We'll know once we return back to the guild."

* * *

 _The Magic Council Headquarters…_

"There is an unusual amount of energy has been detected at the mountain region north of Fiore. An investigation has been going underway to determine the source but preliminary reports saying report saying that the blast is strong enough to obliterate two mountain peaks."

"What's more we only believe that this is a small fraction of its power. Our biggest concern is that this power is rival to Zeref." Org added.

"A troubling thought to say the least." Makarov commented.

"That kind of power that can create the world's destruction."

"At any rate, we cannot overlook it. Which is why I precisely summon the guild masters here. We need our best minds working together." Gran Doma announced.

"What of Sonic? Can we try to contact him for this investigation?" a member of the council questioned.

"Sonic is away and no one has seen him ever since. I assume that he's off traveling or he's training. We don't know but we must continue what's at stake here and stop this source of power before it can destroy everything."

" _Sonic, wherever you are, we could use your help._ " Makarov thought.

* * *

 _Outside of the Magic Council…_

A collection of the biggest minds and the blowhards if I might say. Listen, think you can handle this?" Makarov asked.

The man begin smirked and the cat with the wizard nodded. It was known other than Gajeel and Pantherlily.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

Team Natsu had arrive back home and the guild is looking lively as ever. Lucy had went back home and would catch up with the rest of the team later.

"Hey Natsu, catch some bad guys?" Macao asked.

"Nope but this one got away along with our reward money." Natsu answered.

"Welcome back Gray, it's has been lonely without you around." Juvia greeted.

"Hey Juvia." Gray responded.

"And that blonde hussy isn't here either."

"You should watch what you say when you're talking to yourself. If you keep this up, you could become lonely and start to get old."

"I'm… I'm not old."

"Hello Cana, is the master here?" Erza asked.

"No but got called to a meeting with the Magic Council." Cana responded.

"I see. I take it that my husband hasn't return home yet?"

"Nope. Not at all, it has been a month since Sonic left the guild. Everyone here is either bored or missed him. Hell I missed that handsome husband of yours a lot."

"Is it because he isn't here to buy you any drinks?"

"What! No that's not it at all!"

"Hello there Kenny, is it great to see you again." Carla greeted.

"Oh hey Carla, how did it go at your job?" Kenny asked pulling Carla into a hug.

"It was terrible. Apparently the bandit leader had gotten away and he's still at large. Plus we didn't get the reward money as well."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Better luck next time, right?"

"Yes. Have you contacted Sonic?"

"No. I haven't heard from him. It's been a whole month since Sonic left."

"Yes. Ever since Sonic has been gone, the guild isn't the same with our blue hedgehog. Wendy misses him greatly, including Erza. Also, Cana has been drinking her sorrows wishing Sonic to come back right now. And Lucy who happens to missed Sonic so much."

"Even Mirajane. I can tell knowingly they hide it by smiling but deep down, they really miss him. Elfman even thought if Sonic were ever going to comeback. I try to ask Sonic if I can join him but he decided to go on his own. I guess this is a way of Sonic to have some alone time for himself."

"It appears to be. Wendy prayed for Sonic's safety while he's out there. I can tell that Wendy really misses her father. After all, she looks up to Sonic."

"I just hope that everything is ok."

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in Magnolia Town…_

Lucy is on her way to her apartment after failing the job to capture Geese.

"I can't believe I didn't get any money… I can't mope around. I'll just have to try harder next time. Something Sonic would always say. I hope he's back today, I can really use some encouragement to help me brighten my day." Lucy said.

Lucy continue to her path to her apartment until she sees a woman with a bird by her side. She appears to be an average height with amber-colored eyes. She has moderately brown hair which extends down her back and is normally tied up at the back while her forehead is framed by several bangs. Her outfit is reminiscent of the traditional Indian sari designed with a primarily scarlet color scheme while framed around the side with a yellow, white and orange pattern-like design and a white choli worn underneath. Éclair's body is adorned with jewelry such as golden bangles worn around the wrists of both her both arms, gold brassards worn on the middle of both her upper arms as well as gold anklets worn above her ankles and brown sandals.

The woman suddenly collapse to the ground and looked to be exhausted.

"Éclair!" the bird cried.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Please help Éclair, I beg of you."

* * *

 _Somewhere, in Era…_

"So Sonic still hasn't return back home yet?" Spiral asked sipping his drink with Makarov in a local bar.

"No. He's been gone for a whole month now. The guild had missed him ever since." Makarov responded.

"Yeah that's Sonic for you. He always goes out and travel. He usually does anyways. Is Kenny with him?"

"No. Sonic left by himself."

"That's a surprise. I guess Sonic just wants some time alone while he's doing whatever he is. I'm sure everything is fine."

"We kind of need his help with this threat."

"I take it that you were at a meeting witht eh Magic Council?"

"Yes. The other guild masters participate and there has been an unusual energy has been detected. I fear that it is rivaled to Zeref."

"Get out? Are you serious?"

"Yes and Magic Council are still on the investigation. I also had Gajeel and Pantherlily to go and investigate to tell me what's going on. There investigating as we speak."

"I can help if you like?"

"No. It'll be too risky but thank you for the generous offer."

"No problem. If this is serious then we're going to need Sonic's help for this one. Do you know who can be responsible?"

"No but I'm bound to find out soon enough."

"Let me know, I'm concern about this too. So how is Erza and the others doing?"

"They're good but I can sense that Erza misses her husband dearly. Even Wendy really misses her father."

"Like what you said it has been a month and I know Kenny misses him a lot right?"

"Yes. But he's not alone, Carla is always there with him for some support. Kenny hasn't even made contact with Sonic for the past few days."

"Looks like Sonic must've been busy with something. Anyways, I hope he can come back home soon."

"Me too Spiral, me too."

* * *

 _Principality of Veronica…_

"Now it's actually quite simple. If I'm going to be taking my family prized possession the Phoenix Stone and then reunited with its long missing twin something extraordinary will happen. Now it seems that the twin is been found in the hands of some common girl, my Principality of Veronica will soon to celebrate four hundred years of existence and my wish is to put these sacred stones together in the ceremony and dazzle my adoring subjects with the spectacle to follow what better way to display the power before their very eyes." Prince Cream said.

"We would be gladly aid you on this subject. How can we do that?" Dyst asked.

"You have but one task. I only ask your Carbuncle guild, take the stone from the lowly wretch and bring it to me. You'll be rewarded handsomely. See that our four hundred anniversary is a success and you'll get 400 million."

"Consider it done."

* * *

 _Bar Rhizome, Veronica…_

"Four hundred seem to be a lot of money." Cannon said.

"Yes indeed. All of that only to snatch a stone from a girl. Apparently the child has far more money than a common sense." Coordinator retorted.

"I'll take some of it off his hands right now."

"Go Chase." Dyst ordered as the masked companion known as Chase head to find the girl.

"The Phoenix Stone… we are both the glittering garden jewel and the creature that lurks in the shadows and with this is sudden we will be considerably richer." Dyst said using his magic lift up his drink.

Cannon and Coordinator made a toast with Dyst. Unaware, Gajeel and Pantherlily had eavesdrop their conversation and listen to what they're saying.

* * *

 _Back with Fairy Tail…_

Éclair who happen to be eaten a meal with her bird friend alongside her.

"I found her collapse while I was on my way back home." Lucy said.

"That's how you found her?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah."

Mirajane walks over and hands Éclair something to drink.

"Thank you." Éclair thanked.

"You're welcome." Mirajane retorted.

"Hi there, it's good to see that you're still fine." Lucy said.

"Thank you for the meal but I would be fine with or without a meal." Éclair remarked.

This take the entire guild by surprise of Éclair's remarks.

"Now now Éclair, you know better than that. I'm sorry she is grateful of your help and providing us food. I'm Momon and this here is my friend Éclair." Momon introduced.

"Please to meet you, I'm Lucy."

Lucy shake hands with Momon and extended her hand to Éclair which Éclair refused and remain silent for the time being.

"I'm Natsu and I'm a Dragon Slayer."

"You're very kind. Come along Momon." Éclair said showing her gratitude to the guild.

Éclair got up and grab her belongings and prepare to make her departure. Suddenly, Carla then begin to have a premonition as she saw a beast attacking in the forest.

"Wait! I just saw a premonition." Carla said.

"Premonition?" Éclair repeated.

"There is sadness awaits you in your path. You're heading to a forest."

"Forest… wait… the Boundary Forest. That's right. Deep within the Boundary Forest."

"I don't think you wanna go there." Happy warned.

Éclair ignored the exceed and makes her departure. Momon follows Éclair out of the guild and head straight to the forest where her answers lies there. Lucy caught up to Éclair and stopped her.

"Wait a second, where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"The boundary forest." Éclair responded.

"That place is super dangerous." Happy warned.

"I don't care. I'm still going there."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's calling to me."

"Fine then we'll go along to keep you safe. We are wizards after all."

"I'm not very fond with magic."

"Now be nice." Momon suggested.

"Magic only brings nothing but sorrow."

"You think it brings sorrow? Anyways, I'm still coming and you'll see magic will bring joy." Lucy questioned.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll love it once you seen it." Natsu added.

"We shall accompany you as well." Erza exclaimed.

"Why not? We got nothing else to do." Gray said as he, Wendy, Carla, and even Kenny tag along.

"Yeah. I'm pretty much bored around these parts. My best friend is still out there traveling." Kenny shrugged.

"Well… at least we'll have company." Momon said.

Éclair remain silent and eventually accepts their help to come to the Boundary Forest.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the temple ruins…_

 ***BGM: Disturbed – What Are You Waiting For***

Around in the ruined temples, there is a fight going on and there has been a few destruction from the ruckus. There is been some loud explosion which is being heard nearby. Suddenly, somehow had crashed through a wall creating a hole during the crash. The person then backflips and lands back on its feet wearing a brown tattered cloak. Two figures in black then charge at the person appearing to be mobians. One is a female red eagle with a body build figure and possess the flame power within her hands and start to throw a punch at the cloaked figure. The figure dodge the eagle's melee strikes and counters her off with a flash kick up against her chin, hitting her beak that made the eagle to stumble backwards.

Another attacker who is a female red hawk who also uses fire power, she wields two katanas within her grasp and swing at the cloaked figure and attacking the adventurer. The figure dodge the blades, evading every fire attack from the hawk as she kept attacking. The figure dodges away again then deliver an uppercut and a kick to the face sending the hawk flying. The hawk back flip and lands on her feet perfectly after recovering from a fatal kick. The eagle then charge at the cloak figure from behind and start to slam down her fist at Sonic but ended up hitting the ground which cause a dent with a few cracks to the ground. The figure even backflip and lands on its feet then senses an incoming attack as a fire wave is being sent to the figure with a slash that shot a shockwave of fire from the hawk with the use of her fire katanas. The figure even gets out of dodge in great speed then senses the eagle coming at him and so the figure jump onto the eagle on her chest and launches himself off kicking the eagle away and hurls himself over to the hawk and bashes her with his ability by using a boost to knock the hawk out of his way and he lands back down.

The hood slowly came down, revealing to be Sonic the Hedgehog who is been attack by two unfamiliar foes who he came across and they started attacking. Sonic then look and sees the eagle that stood seven feet tall and cracking her fist. The hawk spin her katanas and get to her stance and she stood almost six feet tall and standing next to eagle.

"Wow… you ladies sure can't give a guy a break can you? I would be interested in one of ya but I'm happily married." Sonic remarked.

"Don't worry, we'll send your wife our regards when you're in a casket." The eagle said charging at the blue blur.

Sonic curls himself into a ball and shot a shockwave hitting the eagle and sends her backwards and she crashes through a wall. The hawk launches up in the air and swing her katanas down at Sonic but he dodges it with the use of his reflexes. The hawk even continue swinging and try slashing her katanas at the blue blur but ends up kicking Sonic a feet away and shot move fire waves at him. Sonic rolls out of the wall then curls himself into a ball and strikes the hawk with his homing attack. The eagle burst through the rubble and shoulder bashes Sonic sending him crashing through another wall and sends him out of the ruined temple and hits the ground on his back. The eagle burst through the wall with a battle cry and charges at Sonic.

Before the hedgehog can get out of the way but he is too late when the eagle grabs Sonic and jumps up in the air and slams him down to the ground with brute force then start pummeling the true blue showing more of her intense strength. Sonic suddenly transform into Ice Sonic then blasts the eagle away with an ice beam and sends her crashing towards a tree and causing it to break and collapse to the ground. The eagle notice this so she picks up the broken tree and swing it at Sonic. Sonic grabs the tree and swings himself and grinds on the ground and hurls himself at the eagle. Sonic curls himself into a ball yet again and ice spin dashes the eagle to the ground and just about to deliver a beatdown to return the favor from before.

Sonic start punching the eagle several times in rapid speed, giving her a piece of his mind throughout this little beatdown. That came to an end when the hawk hit Sonic with a flying kick then charge at the true blue and begin to slash the hedgehog with her weapons. Sonic then blasts a shockwave of ice from his body sending the hawk backwards and away so that he can regroup. The eagle comes in and delivers a punch but Sonic blocks it off, crouching down and knocks her off of her feet ad cause her to collapse back down. The hawk launches herself to Sonic and readied her katanas, Sonic smirked and engulfs ice around his fist waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Once the hawk is close enough, Sonic then uppercuts her up in the air wing his Ice **Sho-Hog-Ken** sending the weapon wielder flying two feet away and hits the tree on her back. The eagle got back up and charge at Sonic but Sonic back flip over her and flash kick, doing a somersault and shot an ice shockwave and struck the eagle with the shockwave and knocks on one knee. Sonic then transforms into Volt Sonic and buildings up some lightning and tosses a lightning ball at the eagle and traps her in a ball and starts to electrocute her with a new technique called **Lightning Cage**. Sonic then uses his lightning in great speed when the hawk charge at the hedgehog hero and swings her katanas. Sonic roundhouse kick right to the face sending 70,000 volts and she is seen flying and hits the eagle and is caught in the lightning cage and is being electrocuted. Sonic then transforms into Rock Sonic and starts to form some rocks around the area and creates a boulder.

" **Rock Cannonball!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic pushes the boulder over at the two attackers and struck them and the rock boulder explode like a bomb and sends the two attack a few feet away and out of sight. Sonic revert back to normal and smile at his victory over the two attackers.

"I don't know why they attack me or someone must've hired them to eliminate me. Oh well, at least that's taken care of." Sonic said.

The true blue put his hood back on and be on his way and exiting the area at once.

The two attackers who were defeated by the hands of Sonic. They start to regroup after getting their asses kicked. They would go after Sonic and prevent him from leaving until suddenly, a female voice is being heard that stop them from proceed.

"Amelie, Winter stand down." The voiced ordered.

The eagle and the hawk stop and turn to face their leader. The figure appears to be a red phoenix also wearing black with a phoenix insignia on her back. She wore a black tube top with the insignia on its back along with tight black cargo pants. She also wore a pair of heeled black combat boots to match her outfit plus she has a pair of black fingerless gloves with spikes. She even has tribal tattoo markings on her body and arms and has black nail polish on her nails. The phoenix's eye color are dark green.

The phoenix then look to eagle who wore a black tank top along with black cargo pants. She even wore black combat boots and shows her muscle figure. She also has tribal tattoo design on her arms and has brown eyes. She also wear a pair of black fingerless gloves and has a pair of goggles onto her forehead.

The hawk wears a black long sleeve crop top, a pair of black camouflage leggings, and black combat boots. She too has tribal tattoos on her body and on her arms. She also has a pair of goggles with black lenses and has kunais onto her right leg and thigh. She also has a hooded cowl.

The hawk and the eagle knee down as the phoenix makes her appearance and stand before her subordinates.

"Mistress Charlotte, we have failed you." The hawk said taking full responsibility of her actions.

"It's alright Winter, I'm sure we'll get him next time." Charlotte retorted.

"We have never seen someone like him possess great power. We heard the stories but we never knew he can be this good." The eagle said.

"I know, Amelie. Which is why we were hired by Prince Cream to eliminate the problem if he would ever come across to stop the celebration at Veronica. After all, we are the Firebirds and we're the group of assassins hired to kill our target. Sonic may have gotten away but we'll catch up soon enough."

"What do you want us do? Should we go after Sonic, mistress?" Winter asked.

"No. We let him go… for now. Then we can try again. Besides, we got some other contracts we need to fulfill so let's get out of here."

Winter and Amelie nodded and with that, the Firebirds take their departure and leave letting Sonic go until they can try again in another time.

* * *

 _On a Train…_

Team Natsu along with Éclair and Momon are headed to a city called Rose Garden. Natsu trying to endure his motion sickness with Gray not wanting Natsu to vomit on his shoes. Éclair just look out through the window remaining silent and to enjoy the ride until they reach their destination. Kenny who still trying to contact his best friend but hasn't reached Sonic.

"So Éclair where do you come from originally?" Lucy asked.

"I honestly don't know. I don't have any clear memories of it." Éclair responded.

"Do you have amnesia? Is that why you can't remember any of it?"

"Perhaps that's the answer. The odd thing is what I do remember is that I have never cared much about wizards. Especially the nosy kind."

Lucy begin to pout and looked away.

"Hey shame on you. Also she lacks of social to anyone, she's a good person at heart. Please forgive her rudeness." Momon apologized.

"Pointless chatter." Éclair blurted.

"Yeah she's great." Lucy retorted sarcastically.

Wendy look to Kenny and hasn't gotten in touch with Sonic.

"Still trying to get in touch with Sonic?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully I can try to speak to him but I can't reach him. I think he must've cut off his communicator or he's busy with who knows what." Kenny responded.

"Who is Sonic?" Momon asked.

"You never heard of Sonic the Hedgehog?" Happy asked.

"No. Me and Éclair haven't heard of him. We just been traveling around lately."

"Oh that's right."

"I'm a little curious who is Sonic the Hedgehog anyway? Is he wizard like you?" Éclair asked.

"Oh no, he's not a wizard but he's a hero and an adventurer." Lucy answered lovingly about her huge crush.

"He has saved the world countless times and he's well known of his battles against Darkness and Mephiles." Wendy added.

"Whoa. Seems like a great guy." Momon said.

"He's not just great, he's awesome and he always like to help." Gray said.

"That's right. There was that one story that Sonic told us. He saved a world by piecing it back together and had defeat many creatures around the world. He use to turned into a werehog during night time and still fight off those creatures despite what the people say to him and never recognize him. Sonic also has the habit of not giving up, he always keeps his promises and will fight to the bitter end." Erza explained.

"Even in tougher situations, he never gives up?" Momon asked.

"Correct. He inspired us to hope, he inspired us to light a fire in our bodies and he inspired us to never give up. There were times that I would give up but my will, my heart tells me not to all because of Sonic. He saved me a couple of times before and I will never forget that. That shows you how a true hero Sonic really is." Lucy retorted.

"Wow. I want to meet that guy."

"So where is this Sonic the Hedgehog guy?" Éclair asked.

"He's out adventuring, traveling around the world. He always does that." Kenny explained.

"That's Sonic's way of adventuring, he likes to run. Speaking of run, he is the world's fastest hedgehog." Carla added.

"He's been gone from the guild for a month now and we haven't from him since." Lucy added.

"I hope I can see Sonic again. I miss him so much." Wendy hoped.

"Me too, it has been quiet without Sonic around." Lucy frowned.

"It looks like you're very close to Sonic." Momon noticed.

"Yeah. He's my dad, Erza and Sonic adopted me as their daughter." Wendy said with a smile.

"You're Sonic's daughter?"

"Yeah and I'm Erza's daughter as well. She's Sonic's wife."

"Wow you're married to the hero?"

"Yes. I remember that day he proposed to me and got married on the spot." Erza responded.

"It was a beautiful wedding too." Wendy added.

"I see. Well I would like to say congratulations knowing you guys already got married." Éclair congratulated.

"Thank you."

"And you got to be so lucky to be married to a hero like Sonic." Momon said.

"As matter of fact I am."

"I wish I was lucky to be Sonic's wife." Lucy thought as she pouted and look away.

The team had arrive to Rose Garden minutes later. Once they had arrived, they then start to explore and have some free time for themselves. Natsu and Happy went to a restaurant and chow down to get some grub. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough money to pay for their bill and went on to work to pay off the bill. Erza explore and check out a few stores for some new armor or outfit. None had caught her interest but came across a wedding dress. The titania decided to get the wedding dress and add it to her collection for the dresses. Lucy and Éclair hangout and explore trying to be nice to Éclair but she just remain distant from the blonde celestial wizard and Momon follow around still remain Éclair's side. Wendy and Carla also explore around and head to an amusement park to have some fun. The sky dragon slayer even catch a show and is amused by their performance. Wendy even wished that her father, her idol and hero is here to spend time with her and enjoy the amusement park together but she has Carla and that always makes her happy. Wendy even spotted Erza purchasing a wedding dress to her collection. Gray went on and explore around the town. He had no clothes on except for his boxers until he got complains from the civilian and they arrested the ice wizard and taking him into questioning.

Kenny had free time and explore around town. He had check out a few stores and got some interesting equipment back home to his little lab to use for some new equipment and inventions he had thought about making. The blue exceed missed Sonic's company, wishing Sonic is here to explore around the town with him and see how beautiful this town really is. The genius locate a view and admire it and sat back, relax and enjoy the view from where he is. Noticing that he hasn't talk to this person for a while, Kenny then start to make contact with someone who is also a member of Team Sonic and that is the Wind Dragon slayer: Spiral the Hedgehog. Spiral accept the call and start to communicate with Kenny.

" _Kenny, is that you?_ " Spiral asked.

"Yeah. Hey Spiral, how's it going?" Kenny asked.

" _Great. Just at a bar after the day I had. My cousin is still out adventuring?_ "

"Yeah. You know Sonic."

" _I don't know why he wouldn't take you with him._ "

"I wonder about that too but I'm not mad about it. He just want some time alone and I completely understand."

" _Don't we all. So what are you doing right now?_ "

"I'm at Rose Garden with Team Natsu. We're escorting a girl who is heading off to the Boundary Forest. She said there is something that she wants to go check out."

" _Boundary Forest. I heard about that place. It's overrun by vicious beasts._ "

"I know so we all wanted to help escort her there. I wonder what's so special about the Boundary Forest anyway."

" _I'm sure you'll find out once you guys get there. Anyways, I better get back to work. If Sonic gets back, tell him I said hi and give me a call._ "

"Will do and talk to you later."

Kenny ended the call and continues to admire the view of the town.

As time pass by, the team all head to a hotel and got themselves a room for the night. Lucy and Éclair sharing a room, Wendy, Carla, and Erza has the second room together and Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Kenny have the third room together and settled in for the night. Lucy went to take a shower and to feel comfortable for the night. The blonde thought about Éclair and why she's so distant and so rude to everyone.

" _What's up with Éclair? Why she is so cold to anyone even me. What's really eating her?_ " Lucy thought.

The blonde continue to wash up, getting cleaned up for the night. Lucy even take her mind off of Éclair and thought about the true blue, her crush wondering what's he doing and how is he doing during his travels.

" _Sonic… I hope you can come back home soon. We miss you. I miss you. I know you're having an incredible journey and I hope you're ok._ " Lucy thought.

After finishing up, Lucy exits the tub and exits the bathroom. She joins with Éclair and Momon as Éclair looking out the window.

"Hey I'm done with the bathroom. If you like you can use it if you like." Lucy informed.

"Éclair…" Momon trailed off.

Éclair look out at the window, staring at the view of the town.

"Éclair…" Momon called.

Éclair look behind Lucy and Momon but mainly Lucy.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"About Sonic the Hedgehog, can you tell me more about him?" Éclair asked.

"Uh… sure. Let's see, Sonic always likes to travel. He's very skilled of fighting and he even plays a guitar. Plus he does a lot of extreme stunts like grinding on rails, jumping off higher cliffs, riding on this cool hoverboard that he invented back home, he is one hell of a dancer. In case you're wondering, Sonic is a break dancer."

"I see. You mentioned he has defeated a lot of bad guys including monsters. Has he ever defeat a gigantic monster before?"

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah he did. He defeated Dark Gaia and she was gigantic. He had help with a friend name Chip who is Light Gaia to defeat her. He even defeated the gigantic water monster name Chaos and saved everyone and the world. There's plenty of stories that Sonic has during his past adventures."

"Whoa. Sonic really did that? No wonder he's the big shot hero." Momon said.

"He is. He's an awesome guy and every girl has the hots for him."

"I guess being a celebrity does have its quirks right. Fame, fortune, and popularity."

"He doesn't care about that. He just loves helping people."

"Where do you think Momon and I could meet this guy that you wizards kept talking about?" Éclair asked.

"Well I'm not sure and I hope he can come home. Everyone at the guild really miss him even Magnolia. He always bring a smile to everyone whenever he's around. Let me tell you, Sonic always shows up on his own terms when everyone is in danger. That's just Sonic's style."

Éclair nodded and look away. Éclair notice something and sees a picture of Lucy with someone smiling. Lucy notice this and reach over to pick it up.

"Oh you're looking at a picture of me and Sonic. Here take a look." Lucy said handing Éclair the picture.

Éclair takes the picture and looks at it seeing Lucy smiling in the picture with Sonic crossing his arms and gave out his signature smile.

"So that's Sonic?" Momon asked.

"Yeah. I took that picture when I went out on a job with him. He fought a few bandits and earn quite bit of cash. I took that picture as a celebration. Whenever Sonic is not here or out there traveling, I just look at the picture and think about him." Lucy explained.

"You really do like Sonic do you?"

"Yeah. I have a big time crush on him ever since I laid my eyes on Sonic. He has helped many people and he never backs down on his word. That's what I love about it."

"I'll admit, Sonic is handsome. In his heroic ways that is." Éclair admitted.

"He sure is isn't he? Still, I should've made my move and I would be the wife of Sonic the Hedgehog."

Éclair shakes her head and look away with Momon sitting beside her. Éclair continue to look out the window and watch the view of the town.

Sooner or later, the lights turned off and it was dark in the room. Wondering what's going on, they are approached by a masked wizard using some kind of shadow magic intervening the conversation. They spotted a man who's face is hidden behind a white mask with black eyeholes and red lines above the eyes. He wears a dark gray hooded cloak which is fastened just below the collar and hides most of his body. Under the lower half of his cloak, he wears gray trousers and boots.

Lucy, Éclair, and Momon backed away, remain cautious of the infiltrator.

"Hand over the girl." Chase demanded.

"Éclair, run!" Lucy demanded.

Éclair takes off and heats out to the balcony with Momon follow behind. Lucy joins with Éclair and calls out Natsu shouting his name. Natsu and the boys heard Lucy scream, the group try to find out what's going on as Lucy with Éclair and Momon taking off and leaving trying to help Éclair to get her to safety and away from Chase. However, Chase can be anywhere and he had followed Lucy and the two in pursuit realizing that he's after Éclair. The girls and the bird kept running until the masked wizard toss some throwing knives at them which causes them to fall over the edge and bounces from the cover and hits the ground. Chase draws out his blade and charges at the two girls until Natsu and Gray arrive.

Chase landed down and takes off with Natsu and Gray are hot on his tail. They cut through the alleyway with Natsu starts to attack but Chase fought back by drawing out his claws and dodges Natsu before he can take off and head up to the rooftop. Gray creates ice like pillars and he and Natsu goes after the masked wizard. Once they arrive up top of the roof, they stood before Chase. Noticing the symbol of the guild, Chase recognize the guild's name.

"You're going to wish you kept on running." Natsu warned.

"Hmm… Fairy Tail is it?" Chase assumed.

Chase begin using his magic and teleported away into the shadows with Natsu and Gray look down at the ground before they can stop him. They then hurried over to check to see if Lucy and Éclair are ok.

"Did that jog any of your memory?" Lucy asked.

Éclair could only do is shook her head and doesn't remember a thing. Not yet. Natsu and Gray regroup with them to see if they're ok. Lucy who stood up to let them know that someone who is after Éclair.

"Guys, someone is after Éclair. We got to find out why." Lucy stated.

Kenny look away and cover his eyes. Natsu and Gray look in awe which Lucy wondered until Happy told her the reason why and she found out that she's naked and quickly cover herself.

"I'm glad that I cover my eyes or else Carla would've killed me. I think I'm just going to go back to the hotel now." Kenny said before turning away.

The blue and red exceed can hear Lucy freaking out and yelling at Natsu and Gray to not stare at her while she's naked.

" _I can't believe this is happening to me. This is so embarrassing. Although, if Sonic were here he could anytime he likes. Crap, now is not the time to think about him!_ " Lucy thought blushing madly about the true blue.

Kenny headed back to the hotel along with the others. The team also join together to find out about why Chase is after her.

"So why was that guy after you anyway?" Natsu asked.

"I am not sure but I believe this is what he's after." Éclair said presenting them the half of the Phoenix Stone.

"That's what he's after?" Gray asked.

"I can sense some unimaginable power emulating from it." Carla sensed.

"Yes. I don't know why but I must find out. That is the reason why I have to go to the Boundary Forest to get some answers."

"Who is this Kellard that you mentioned?" Erza asked.

"I'm not sure but my memories, these flashbacks, and these images are piecing together one by one. I have to go to the Boundary Forest. It's calling to me."

"I see. Hopefully we can find the answers you're looking for." Kenny hoped.

"Yes. Me too."

Kenny excused himself for a moment letting everyone to it and he decided to head to the rooftop to clear his mind and think.

" _That stone… it looked awfully familiar. I'll find out about it later but right now I'm going to get some shut eye. But first, some fresh air should help me clear my head. Sonic, wherever you are please come back home._ " Kenny thought.

* * *

 _The Castle, Veronica…_

"So you guys couldn't stop Sonic?" Prince Cream asked as he address to Charlotte, Winter, and Amelie known as the Firebirds.

"Sonic has proven to be the strongest of the wizards. Knowing he's not a wizard but a powerful fighter." Charlotte reported.

"I hired you three because you're the expert in assassination and you three let Sonic get away. How is this possible?"

"We've told you, he's powerful but don't worry we'll find him."

"I hope you girls do. I'm rewarding you handsomely for eliminating Sonic. I cannot allow him to ruin the 400 year anniversary."

"Consider it done, sir. We'll find Sonic and kill him. He won't be a problem."

With the conversation is over, the Firebirds left and leave the Prince to his duties. They then wlk through the hallways talking about what happen back there.

"Mistress, what's our next step? Should we find Sonic immediately?" Winter asked.

"No. At least not yet, we wait until Sonic comes back to Fairy Tail." Charlotte stated.

"How would you know he'll be coming home?" Amelie questioned.

"We'll know besides we all can sense his energy if not his fire energy. He does have a fire form and we can sense it right on the spot. After all we possess the magic of fire so it won't be a problem."

"Right. I forgot about that."

"I don't suppose you have a plan to attack?" Winter asked.

"Yes but we all have different plans. Prince Cream said something about the Phoenix Stone. I heard it will grant you great power. If we obtain it, we can become the goddesses of fire and nothing will stand in our way." Charlotte explained.

"It can do that?"

"Yes. It's the reason why we are hired for this job. So we should just sit back and wait for the perfect moment and when that time comes we kill Sonic and obtain the power of the Phoenix Stone. This should exciting."

* * *

 _The Following Day…_

The team had ventured to the Boundary Forest and fought the monsters along the way. They couldn't help but to encounter many beasts and Team Natsu doing everything in their power to fight and reach their destination and to keep Éclair safe. A giant fish then appear from the water and Lucy begin to summon Aquarius and knocks away the fish and is looking angry and glares at Lucy.

"You sure pull out of some ridiculous situations but this one takes the cake. Second, where is Sonic? I haven't seen him for a while?" Aquarius wondered.

"He's not here. He's still traveling." Lucy informed.

"Damn. Here I thought I would see him and give him some TLC. He always makes me happy when he's around."

"Everyone ok?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Very peachy." Lucy responded.

The gang continue on and one until they reach their destination, they pass through the barrier that forces the beasts to stay out. When they arrive they see the remains of Kallard's house. Éclair rushes over to find out what's going on. Éclair start to look around and only to see a secret passage that leads to the basement. Curiosity got to her so Éclair heads down there with Team Natsu and Kenny following behind. The only see a table and some books around and no one isn't here. Also there is some stuff on the shelves.

"This more like the home of a wizard." Erza commented.

"Yeah. It sure does." Kenny agreed.

Éclair spotted picture which it's the picture of herself when she was a little girl.

"That's me… it's a picture of me when I was a small child." Éclair pointed out.

Suddenly, a flash of light erupt from a lacrima crystal ball and the hologram start to show an old man.

"Éclair… so you've come. If this message reaches you my child then when I was told is indeed true. Many people come to search for you, the survivors of the village told me what had transpired it had brought me great joy to hear you survive the massacre. However, when I think of your fate *Cough*." Kellard said in the hologram.

"Wait a minute, what does he mean by that?" Gray wondered.

"My sweet Éclair the time we share together brings precious memories of my entire life. Alas, the fate of the people of the fire village needed you to serve as their maiden and alone, I was given the task to dispel the Phoenix Stones."

"Dispel magic… nullification." Éclair pointed out.

"I have no doubt that you are spectacular maiden… my dispel magic was finally completed but I fear that I don't have a chance to use it. I've fallen ill, I'm clutching to life I dearly have left until you return bearing the stone but if you're seeing this… oh Éclair…"

"So he's already gone. It's so sad." Wendy commented.

"Yeah…" Kenny trailed off.

"I have a simple prayer that happiness finds you that you find people that care deeply for you. Darling Éclair, my dear beloved daughter." Kellard continued.

"Father… I'm here…" Éclair said in sadness.

Éclair reach her hand to feel her father's grasp but it was only a hologram. The lacrima crystal ball then shattered into pieces and Éclair is left to mourn deeply of her father's death. Éclair would get some alone time for herself and perform a dance that she remember doing back at the ceremony four hundred years ago. Team Natsu as Éclair slowly perform and mourn for the loss of her father. Momon felt so sorry for his friend. Éclair suddenly collapse down and Momon reach and comfort her. Lucy even join to comfort Éclair knowing what's it like to lose her father. Éclair silently sobbed and hugged Lucy.

"I know what's it like to lose a father. I've been there and it hurts so deeply. I know what you're going through." Lucy comforted as Éclair silently sobbed.

They continue hugging and Lucy comforted Éclair for minutes until they join back with the others in a campfire.

"I like to make a formal request of the Fairy Tail guild: my father has spent his final days trying to rid the Phoenix Stones of the curse they carry. Will you help me to achieve it?" Éclair requested.

"We will gladly accept." Erza accepted.

"It's our pleasure." Natsu added.

"Aye, sir." Happy also said.

"You have my thanks. Hopefully, this Sonic the Hedgehog guy returns to help as well?" Éclair thanked hoping to finally meet Sonic.

"Don't worry, my husband always makes a grand entrance when there's trouble around?" Erza retorted.

"You are very lucky to have a wonderful husband like Sonic."

"Thank you."

Lucy thoughtfully pouted in her mind wishing she's Sonic's wife.

" _There it goes again, man I knew I should've made my move when I had the chance._ " Lucy thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around the cliff of an unknown place…_

Sonic is seen sitting on the edge of the cliff and looking at the view. Sonic is eating a chilidog and listening to some music for his free time. Admiring the view from where he is at, Sonic begin to think about his friends and family back at the guild in Magnolia. He admitted that he sure miss them while he's out traveling and training.

"Man… it's been a whole month since I left. I just went out to train and to travel around. Been a while since I travel alone. I know that Fairy Tail miss me and… Erza and Wendy and Kenny. Man they really do miss me. Well, since I think I had enough traveling and training, time to come home. I'm sure the guild is not having a lot fun when I'm not around." Sonic said.

Finishing up his snack, Sonic jump up on is feet and stretch his legs out. Admiring the view one last time, Sonic then grab his one strap backpack and begin to head straight back home to Fiore and back to Magnolia Town.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

"So do you think we'll get a chance to see Sonic here today? Will he come back?" Momon asked.

"I'm not sure. Kenny still hasn't got in touch with Sonic." Erza responded.

"Yeah… I try talking to Sonic last night but still hasn't responded to me. I guess he's still traveling." Kenny shrugged.

"Whatever this stone is it sure got some powerful in it. I can feel it." Macao said examining the stone.

"Yes. It's my job to dispel its magic before things could get any worse." Éclair stated.

"If Sonic were here, he knew what to do."

 ***BGM: Fairy Tail – Carbuncle's Attack (Fairy Tail: Phoenix Preistess OST)***

It has been a moment of silence for the guild but the silence is soon to be interrupted when summon fired the cannons that destroyed the guild catching every wizard off guard and wrecked the place. The guild then see the three attackers who have arrived to complete their job that anger everyone. There they've spotted a man that has long, unkempt turquoise hair and narrow eyes with small irises and pupils. He wears a black coat and mantle with silver highlights, white boots and white gloves. The edges of his coat and mantle have large triangular edges.

To his right is a woman with a long wavy blonde hair which comes down to her waist. She wears red lipstick, earrings and a light blue hair band. There is a feather-like decoration on the left side of her headband with a round blue gem surrounded by a white spiral. Her attire includes a light blue band with an emblem on it around her upper chest as well as gray arm bands and blue bracelets on each arm. She wears a set of large gray faulds around her waist, open at the front and extending down just past knee level, a black belt fastening the faulds around her waist and thigh-high leg armor.

And on the left is a tall, muscular man with slightly brown skin. He has brown hair, straightened up and flattened on top, sideburns and a beard. He wears a dark green sleeveless shirt and brown trousers with a black belt. He also wears dark red armor on his left arm, from his wrist up to his shoulder, and a dark red fingerless glove on his left hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu demanded.

"We are known as Carbuncle. The garnet adorn beast that's forever lurking in the shadows and you may call me Dyst!" Dyst responded as he levitate the pieces of rubbles with his telekinesis magic and hurls them over at the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu gets caught in the wildfire and the rubble pinning him down. Cannon then aims his cannon right towards Gray.

"Hey pretty boy, he just got a hot date with my cannons." Cannon taunted.

"Say what!" Gray shouted.

" _Is this my new love rival for my darling Gray?_ " Juvia thought.

"We will never win the heart of my beloved so don't even try." Juvia warned.

"Wait what? You got the wrong idea, lady." Cannon countered.

"Liar!"

Juvia begin to blast water towards Cannon but Cannon begin to shoot three bullets from his gun.

" _Those bullets won't hurt me. I am water._ " Juvia thought.

Suddenly, those bullets hit her realizing that they're magic bullets. Cannon summon more guns and start firing at the water wizard and Gray knocking them backwards. Alzack and Bisca begin to shoot with their gun magic having a little shoot out. Elfman and Mirajane use their takeover magic to fight them off.

"Here comes a real man!" Elfman shouted.

Coordinator steps in and start to dispel them of their magic, making them vulnerable to the cause. Cannon then shoot and blast them away.

A pitiful excuses for takeovers." Coordinator boasted.

"Lucy, keep Éclair safe." Erza ordered.

"You can count on me." Lucy responded.

Erza begin to transform into her Black Wing Armor to attack. Seeing the titania up, Coordinator extend her hand and dispels Erza's armor, returning her into a blouse and skirt.

"It appears the Titania knows her place to kneel before the Coordinator." Coordinator taunted.

Coordinator begin to use her Requip magic. She changes into her **Melee Armor** and the color of it is primarily purple with white clothing underneath. The armor mainly consists of a breastplate which is open in the middle, pair of gauntlets, an open white skirt with purple trimming, a gray belt with a brown buckle, and leg armor. Underneath the armor, Coordinator wears a white band around her upper chest with her guild's emblem on it and white leggings. She also wears a white headband with a pair of wing-like decorations.

After requiping, Coordinator begin to attack Erza, delivering some brutal blows and sends the fairy queen flying and hits the wall. Dyst then spotted Éclair and start to smile.

"There she is." Dyst spotted and uses his magic.

Dyst's magic begin to lift Lucy and Momon out of the way and even Wendy, Cana, and Droy and slams them away. Chase then appears using his shadow magic and collects the woman and regroups with the other members of Carbuncle.

"We got what we came here. Let's go." Dyst ordered with a smirk.

Before Carbuncle can take off with Éclair until all of sudden, a flash of blue whirlwind circled around the area surprising Carbuncle and Fairy Tail. A figure appear and grabs Éclair out of Chase's hands leaving Carbuncle stunned. The whirlwind finally stopped and everyone in the guild look around and spotted a blue blur on top of the ruined pillar. Wendy started to smile in happiness, Erza too knowing who it is and Lucy tearfully smile and the whole guild who is happy to see this person. Carbuncle look up and spots a blue hedgehog carrying Éclair in his arms and Éclair who happens to look and is surprised to see who her savior is.

"You guys are having without me, what kind of game is that?" Sonic asked.

"SONIC!" Fairy Tail shouted.

"Daddy…" Wendy stammered.

"Sonic, you're back…" Erza trailed off.

"Thank goodness you're here Sonic." Lucy said shedding tears from her eyes.

"That's Sonic?" Momon asked.

"Yeah. He's back and he's about to kick some ass." Kenny corrected.

"Y-You're Sonic the Hedgehog. I have the stories about you." Éclair said.

"And you must be Éclair. I overheard everyone's conversation since I have enhance hearing. It's pleasure to meet you and I never knew you would be this beautiful." Sonic compliment making Éclair smile.

"Oh… well, thank you. It's good to hear that from the hero such as your savior."

"Sonic! They're trying to capture Éclair here." Lucy informed.

"Really? That's what this is all about? What the heck is really going on?"

"We'll tell you all about it later but right now you must keep Éclair safe from these guys." Erza stated.

"Hand over the girl now Sonic." Dyst demanded.

"Not a chance. You guys wreck the guild and now it's payback time."

Out of nowhere, Natsu roared from the rubble and charges at Carbuncle but Dyst uses his magic to block Natsu's path. This gives Sonic the cue to take off and gets Éclair away from Carbuncle and takes her to safety. Sonic ran as fast he could and gets Éclair away to get her to a safe place.

"Thank you for helping me. Lucy and the others has told me a lot about you. I never knew you would be real." Éclair thanked.

"Don't sweat, I take it that they're after you for something right?"

"Yes. I believe they're after this Phoenix Stone. It's half of it and I must dispel the stones before they fall into the wrong hands."

"Say no more. I can help you with that, I do have ways of destroying things. Do you have a plan on how to dispel its magic?"

"Not exactly but I will come up with something. My father has developed a weapon that can dispel the magic, if I can do that then the stones will be no more."

"Any idea where I can find this weapon?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it, we'll improvise. We always do."

Sonic's Chaos Sense begin to trigger and sense some energy nearby and it was heading this way. Sonic try to figure out who it is until all of sudden, a flash of sphere made of fire is seen heading towards Sonic. Éclair then spotted the fireball and shouted, warning Sonic about it.

"Sonic watch out!" Éclair warned.

Sonic look and is being struck by the fire ball and it sends him flying while he carries Éclair in his arms. Éclair screamed, holds Sonic tight in her arms as the true blue is seen crashing through a building and he hits the ground which they appear to be at the park of Magnolia. Éclair is seen in… awkward position, Sonic lie down on his back and she had find herself being on top of the blue speedster. Éclair blushed and looked away and apologizing to the true blue.

"I'm sorry." Éclair apologized.

"It's ok. Are you all right, are you hurt?" Sonic asked checking up on Éclair.

"I am all right and I'm not hurt."

"Good."

Sensing some energy nearby, Sonic begin to see the three figures that he had faced before during his travels. Charlotte alongside with Amelie and Winter beside her slowly approaches the true blue.

"Do you know these guys?" Éclair asked.

"Yeah. I ran into them when I was out traveling. They're after me and I'm pretty sure that they're gunning for you too." Sonic responded.

"That's far enough Sonic. Now hand over the girl and die." Charlotte demanded.

Getting Éclair off of him, Sonic gets back up on his feet and Éclair gets behind of Sonic and holds his shirt tight for safety.

"No way that's going to happen. Why are you after me? What do you want the girl for?" Sonic questioned.

"We're working with Carbuncle to that task and we're only here to kill you. Now hand over the girl, Sonic." Charlotte continued.

"No."

"Sonic…" Éclair trailed.

"Éclair, run as fast you can and head to my house. You'll be safer there."

"Which one is your house?"

"The one that is a big one with a blue fence. That's where you'll find it. My friend Kenny should meet you there, he has a security system installed there. I need to head over there and stay there until this is all done."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem now go!"

Éclair nodded and ran as fast as she can. Winter uses her quickness to go after Éclair but Sonic sees it coming and uses his speed to bash Winter away with his Sonic Boost and sends her crashing to a bench that causes it to break.

"You're not getting anywhere near her." Sonic warned.

"Fine then, ladies I think it's time you show Sonic your true potential." Charlotte stated.

"Yes, mistress!" Amelie and Winter acknowledged.

 ***BGM: Blue Stahli – Shotgun Senorita***

Amelie and Winter get ready and start to use their power ordered by Charlotte herself. Sonic wondered what they're planning to do so he got ready for what's about to happen. Sonic then start to notice that they're drawing the power of the flames from their bodies and what surprises Sonic is that their tattoos begin to glow. Amelie's tattoos glowed the color blue and start to engulf the blue flames from her fists and Winter's tattoos glow the color yellow and engulf flames from her katanas. Sonic begin to sense their power increasing tremendously. Charlotte smirked at their power and cross her arms to watch the fireworks.

" _Whoa. That got some amazing amount of power._ " Sonic thought.

Amelie is the first one up to charge at Sonic and slam down her fist to the ground to hit Sonic. Sonic back flip and dodge away then Winter launches up in the air with great speed and slashes Sonic with her katanas but Sonic sees it coming through his Chaos Sense and he drift away to evade Winter but however, Winter shot a few shockwaves of yellow flames from her katanas with a few sword slashes. Sonic using his reflexes to dodge away the fire shockwaves. Seeing this as a distraction, Amelie jump up in the air and struck Sonic with her fist with full force and that force sends Sonic flying and he crash through a building of the town.

Éclair look behind and sees Sonic dealing with the Firebirds but she can't turn back now. Her safety is on the line and she ran as fast as she can to head to her destination and that destination is reach to Sonic's house. Éclair prayed for Sonic to be ok and to be safe while he deal with the assassins. Running as fast she can to reach the destination, Chase appears out of nowhere and grabs Éclair and finally he regroups with the other members of Carbuncle and they take off leaving Sonic to deal with the Firebirds. Sonic senses danger and he sees that Éclair is being taken away and Éclair shouted Sonic's name.

"SONIC!" Éclair shouted.

"Éclair! Hang on, I'm coming!" Sonic said.

Sonic dodge Winter's katanas and kicks her away then Sonic Boost Amelie out of his way bashing her and sends her heading towards a tree and crash against it. The blue blur takes off and stop Carbuncle from taking Éclair away, Charlotte then intervene when she too has her tattoos glow but it is the color red and she charge and interrupt Sonic with a kick right to the face and sends him flying and hits the ground. Amelie jumps down and charges at Sonic and swing her fist but Sonic catch the first and blocks it. The blue blur kicks Amelie to the face and drop kicks her away and did a backflip and curls himself into a ball and homing attacks Winter in the air and sends her crashing down. Charlotte jumps in and kicks Sonic back down to the ground and dives down for another kick but Sonic rolls out of the way.

Charlotte begin to shooting fire blasts at the blue blur forcing Sonic to dodge away, taking off to evade the fire blasts from the phoenix. Sonic then engulfs blue wind from his right hand and hurls them over at the red phoenix initiating his ability.

" **Sonic Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

Charlotte smirked and gets out of the way snapping her fingers and create some fire explosion hurting Sonic and it sends him up in the air. Amelie then launches up in the air and head straight to Sonic and grabs him. Amelie then dives down and slams Sonic into a powerbomb causing the ground to have a dent with a few cracks to it and beating down the true blue. Sonic countered Amelie off by curls himself into a ball and shot a shockwave towards her and backing her away from Sonic using **Sonic Storm**. Winter comes in and swing her katanas at Sonic to catch Sonic by surprise. Sonic use his quickness, his speed, and his reflexes to dodge the katanas away from Winter. Winter surprises Sonic with a somersault kick and stabs her sword down to Sonic in the right shoulder causing Sonic to scream in agony and know he's in immense pain. Winter then kicks Sonic up in the air and show a few fire shockwaves from her swords and they hit Sonic and Sonic collapse down. Amelie uses her strength to grab Sonic and tosses him over to a wall with brute force that made Sonic creates a dent to the wall during the crash. Amelie then begin to charge at Sonic and she bashes Sonic with her shoulder creating a hole to the wall and Sonic on the ground in a building then Amelie grabs Sonic by the ankles and tosses him out of the building and hits the ground.

Sonic bounces on the ground after the crash and is lying down on his stomach to the ground. Charlotte slowly walk to the true blue and engulfs a red fire ball from her hand and aims it right at the blue hedgehog ready to execute the hero.

"Bye, bye Sonic the Hedgehog." Charlotte said.

Just when Charlotte can finish Sonic for good, all of sudden, the execution is being interrupted when someone shouted out of nowhere and coming straight at Charlotte.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " a dragon slayer shouted.

The fist then hit Charlotte right to the face and the phoenix is seen flying and hits the ground and crash through the wall. Sonic then look and sees his cousin: Spiral the Hedgehog making the safe and he helps Sonic up by extending his hand. Sonic accepts it and Spiral help his cousin up to his feet.

"You ok, cousin?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the save. Glad you can make it." Sonic responded.

"And miss the party? Please, I've been itching for some action when you were away. Kenny fill me in while I was on my way here. Where's Éclair?"

"Carbuncle took her and I don't know where."

"You hit mistress, you will regret that!" Winter threatened as she and Amelie regroup and get ready to fight.

"I'm guessing that the phoenix I punched is their leader?" Spiral pointed out.

"Yeah. They call themselves the Firebirds." Sonic responded.

"Firebirds? The Magic Council has been looking for them for a while now. They've committed so many assassins throughout contracts."

"And they had a contract against me and they're here to kill me."

"Isn't that obvious."

Amelie begin charging at Sonic but Spiral jumps in and blocks Amelie off by catching her arms.

"You're fighting me!" Spiral said before he engulfs his hand with wind and then delivers a powerful punch using his Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist and sends Amelie flying and she crashing through a wall. Winter charge at Sonic and swings her katanas at the true blue. Sonic using his reflexes again to dodge the katanas and soon Sonic counters Winter with an uppercut then curls himself into a ball for a homing attack. Winter then teleported in flames dodging Sonic and swing her katanas downward striking Sonic on his back and kicks him down.

Sonic lands down on his feet and back flip away when Winter shot a few fire shockwaves from her katanas and tosses a few fire kunais at the blue hedgehog. Sonic use his speed to get out of dodge and begin transforming into his Volt Sonic form and launches himself at Winter and delivers a lightning punch right to the face but Winter answers back with a knee kick to the face and start rapidly kicking Sonic a few more times then she swing her swords and shot a shockwave creating a letter X and sends Sonic back down and hits the ground and bounces off and crash through a bench.

Spiral goes after Amelie and readied his magic, Amelie launches herself from the rubble and bashes Spiral with her shoulder then punches him a feet away in the face then slam down her fist and creates a shockwave of fire from underground. Spiral gets caught in the fire and Amelie damaged the wind dragon slayer. Spiral blew wind using his **Wind Dragon Wing Attack** and eats a little bit of wind after feeling a little breeze blowing then unleashes another spell.

" **Wind Dragon Roar!** " Spiral shouted and he blew a massive stream of wind from his mouth towards Amelie.

Amelia stomps her feet and creates a fire shield and blocks the fire then pushes her way through and clotheslines Spiral and flipping him backwards before she slams the wind dragon slayer down with brute force causing Spiral to scream in pain. Amelie then picks Spiral up, bringing him up as she hold him by the collar and start to beat him, punching the blue and white hedgehog a few times then delivers another punch but this time with brute force and that force sends Spiral flying and he hits the ground on his back and rolling backwards. Spiral then gets back up on his feet and sees Amelie come running towards him and she again bashes Spiral with her shoulder and sends Spiral crashing towards a nearby wall and knocks him unconscious.

Winter continue to attack Sonic and uses her speed with her powers, Sonic look around as Winter begin to circle around Sonic and tosses a few fire kunais. Sonic jumps up in the air to get out of dodge. What Sonic didn't know is that Winter had planned for this and she uses the afterimages to distract Sonic and the hawk comes in and delivers a powerful slash with her katanas and blasts a stream of fire and struck Sonic back and he hits the ground hard on his back.

Amelie return back with Winter and Charlotte regroup with the others. Before Winter and Amelie can deliver the final blow, Charlotte stopped them for doing so.

"No. Sonic's ain't worth killing. He has shown a lot of courage and he doesn't deserve to die. We got what we came for, let's head on back to Veronica and claim our immortality." Charlotte suggested.

"Yes, mistress." Winter and Amelie complied.

Charlotte smirked and their tattoos stop glowing and Charlotte then uses her power and surround themselves in the whirlwind of flames and teleported out of sight. Sonic slowly get back up and Spiral who happens to just waking up after being defeated and heads to help his cousin up.

"Are you all right?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. Those ladies sure know how to fight." Sonic responded.

"So what's next?"

"Let's head on back to Fairy Tail and regroup."

* * *

 _Veronica…_

"You guys didn't kill Sonic?" Prince Cream asked.

"No. You got what you wanted so we're here to make sure that the event doesn't get interrupted." Charlotte said.

"You do have a valid point. Carbuncle just return with Éclair and we can begin the ceremony. The contract still stands so when Sonic shows up, kill him."

"Understood." The Firebirds acknowledged.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail…_

Sonic and Spiral arrive back to the guild to check up if everyone's ok. Wendy rush to Sonic and tackles him into a hug.

"Sonic, you're back!" Wendy said.

"Yeah. Good to see you too princess, have you been doing good while I was out?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. It's been quiet and lonely without you."

"I know."

Sonic heads to his wife and Erza pulls him into a hug and a kiss with Sonic return the kiss and to share an intimate moment before pulling away.

"Welcome back Sonic, I trust you miss me while you were adventuring?" Erza asked.

"Oh yeah. Most definitely. I've been thinking about you and the others too. It looks like I arrive late when I was coming home. Sorry about that." Sonic apologized.

"You don't need to apologize Sonic. It isn't your fault."

Sonic smiled and nodded and Erza hugged her husband. Sonic then notice Lucy crying for losing Éclair to Carbuncle. The blue blur let go of Erza and walks up to her and patted her on the back.

"It's my fault… I couldn't do anything and I failed to protect Éclair." Lucy sobbed.

"Hey it isn't your fault. Everyone try their best and we're going to bring Éclair back to safety." Sonic comforted.

"He's right. Don't beat yourself up." Spiral added.

Lucy look to Sonic and nodded, she then embraces Sonic into a hug shocking Sonic but returns it just to comfort the blonde celestial wizard.

"So what's the play Sonic? Spiral asked.

"I don't know but we have to get Éclair back no matter what." Sonic responded.

Wendy notices that Sonic is hurt on the right shoulder and prepare to heal him up.

"Sonic you're hurt." Wendy pointed out.

"It's nothing." Sonic shrugged.

"Don't say that. Let me heal you up."

Wendy knee down and helps Sonic to his wounds. Makarov, Gajeel, and Pantherlily arrive back to the guild and spotted Sonic.

"Sonic, thank goodness you're back. Welcome home." Makarov greeted.

"Hey yourself Makarov, sorry that I couldn't save the guild." Sonic apologized.

"Don't worry about it, it isn't your fault. We got a lot to tell you."

"What's really going on? Why did they need Éclair for anyway?"

"Yeah." Lucy interpreted.

"It's best we tell you in private." Pantherlily suggested.

Team Natsu, Team Sonic, and Juvia followed Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Makarov into a secret room to discuss this while the other wizards try to regroup and help check if everyone's ok.

"There has been unusual magic power reported recently so we investigated." Pantherlily informed.

"And we ended up in this little country it was called Veronica." Gajeel added.

"Wait remember about it." Kenny remembered.

"Éclair was talking about that place." Happy stated.

"She told us that they are the ones that stole the other Phoenix Stone." Gray added.

"The guild was attack by Carbuncle they're mercenaries. They were hired by Veronica's Prince named Cream. We overheard they were getting a large amount of money for adducting a girl name Éclair." Pantherlily explained.

"We also heard that Veronica is throwing a four hundredth birthday party tomorrow. Is this Prince Cream is going to make some fireworks by putting together two Phoenix Stones." Gajeel added from what he and Pantherlily had been investigating.

"And what will that do?" Erza questioned.

"There happens to be an ancient legend about those stones. It says that when two become one the fiery phoenix will spring forth from the eternal prison." Pantherlily answered.

"And apparently gives you eternal live as a thank you gift." Gajeel explained which had Team Natsu gasped in shock.

"No way…" Kenny trailed off.

"My god." Spiral commented.

"It'll make you live forever." Natsu inquired.

"When the people of Fire Village sealed the phoenix many years ago, countless lives were lost. I can't imagine what kind of havoc that demon will create." Makarov stated.

"All we have to do is to dispel the stones to keep that thing for ever coming back. That's why Kellard was worried about being there and was waiting for Éclair to bring her the stones." Gray theorized.

"If Cream does this he'll have the phoenix's power and can do whatever he wants without the fear of death stopping him.' Gajeel said.

"If the phoenix were to go on a rampage just like what happen last time the dude will survive the attack. But he'll be the only one." Pantherlily added.

"We won't let that happen." Natsu determined.

"Let me go. I need to try to rescue Éclair. She was crying so I held her she couldn't stop trembling. There was so much that I was shaking too. This isn't just about the stone or the phoenix! Éclair's life is at stake here. She's just a girl like me, when she found out that her father died she cried just like I did. Éclair needs our help and we can't abandon her." Lucy requested.

"I see. You can go. Erza, you choose to go with her." Makarov ordered.

"Right." Erza nodded.

"Keep it small and efficient. Veronica may not be a large country but we cannot got to war with them."

"Of course, master."

"Hey Wendy I'm going to need your spell this time."

"Yeah. That means I'll go with you." Wendy retorted.

"Then I'm going too." Gray volunteered.

"Wherever Gray goes, I'll follow." Juvia also volunteered.

Gajeel and Pantherlily even volunteer to go.

"We shall hope for the best whi we're still preparing for the worst. I will return to the council at once and give my report. God speed everybody. Spiral, will you accompanied me to the Council?" Makarov requested.

"Of course. I was just about to head over there too."

"Sonic, can you go with them to help Éclair and to stop the phoenix for coming back?" Makarov asked as the Team Natsu look with concern.

"Oh hell yeah, I've dealt with giant monsters before so this ain't new." Sonic accepted.

"Thank you." Lucy thanked.

* * *

 _The Dungeons, Veronica…_

Éclair is seen sitting in a room in a dungeon and has remained quiet. The door begin to open and Éclair look to see Prince Cream alongside with Dyst.

"Oh what perfect timing. This is exactly what I was hoping for. A fitting anniversary for my kingdom." Prince Cream said presenting the half of the Phoenix Stone.

"Listen to me you must've revive the phoenix. Man cannot control its destructive power."

"That's not true. I can do whatever I please."

Éclair begin assaulting Prince Cream by bashing her head against him and hit him in the nose causing Prince Cream to back away in pain. The prince takes out a knife and slice her in the left arm causing a little bit of blood to splatter out.

"Now you listen to my bitch, I will repay you for your troubles by ending your sad miserable life. You have until tomorrow." Prince Cream threatened before he can leave the room.

Dyst follow the prince out of the room.

"That witch dare to strike at me." Prince Cream scowled.

"I do have a feeling that we're going to have company that will try to get Éclair back and ruin the ceremony. I will have my crew to keep a lookout." Dyst theorized.

"See that you do. Don't worry about the Firebirds, they'll deal with Sonic."

"Understood, sire."

Éclair glared and look down to the ground as the prince didn't care. Soon Éclair slowly begin to lose hope but something made her change her mind and not lose hope. Éclair had remembered what Lucy said about Sonic back at and remember it well as it played in her head:

"No matter what danger you're in, Sonic will always be there to safe you." Lucy reminded.

Smiling at those words, Éclair never gave up hope and she then remain strong knowing that Fairy Tail and Sonic will come for her.

"I believe in you Sonic. Please hurry." Éclair prayed.

* * *

 _The Magic Council Headquarters…_

"You mean to tell me that the stones are Legend?" Org questioned.

"Indeed. Nor the phoenix's rebirth or the power of eternal life. The prince of Veronica will use all of these to do everything to conquer the kingdom of Fiore."

"That's absurd, they don't have the resources to attack."

"That's precisely they have to use any resort of using that source of unusual powerful magic."

"Just what you suggesting? That we should launch a strike on one of the smallest southern nation?" Gran Doma asked.

"I'll tell you what I should suggest. In fact I'm making an official request on the Magic Council. In accordance of article twenty seven of the national security directive: I ask you to issue a threat elimination order so that it is to secure the citizens lives and property. It's the only way to prevent this monstrous return."

"Know your place, sir!" the member of the council demanded.

"We need examine relevant information before we act." Org suggested.

"I told you we don't have that kind of time!" Makarov reminded.

"I agree!" Spiral stated getting the Council's attention.

"Spiral, you better…" the council demanded before Spiral countered.

"Oh shut up! Let's not go with the whole know your place crap! The whole kingdom of Fiore is at stake and my cousin Sonic the Hedgehog is on his way to stop it for happening. There's no need to start investigating knowing this kingdom is at risk here."

"And how do you expect Sonic can stop this monstrous demon?" Gran Doma asked.

"Because… Sonic is the type of guy that will not let anyone die nor let a city to be destroyed. He always gets things down and always keep his word. You may say whatever you want but I will always have my cousin's back no matter what. If you go up against Sonic since he's fighting for everyone's life and for Kingdom of Fiore, how can you guys sleep at night without supporting the only one hero has saved the world three times against his strongest enemies? How would you guys live yourselves for making that decision?"

Makarov smiled, agreeing with Spiral's words and Spiral's speech got the magic council in shock and have second thoughts about the true blue. Deep down, they know that Spiral is right after everything Sonic has done for everyone. Including the Magic Council.

* * *

 _The Following Day, the outskirts of Veronica…_

Sonic with his arms crossed looking at the city of Veronica from miles away. Sonic isn't alone, he is with his best friend Kenny and Team Natsu is here including Gajeel, Juvia, and Pantherlily.

"Hope you guys are ready because we're going in guns blazing." Sonic warned.

"I'm fired up now." Natsu grinned.

"We all are ready, Sonic. We will save Éclair no matter what." Erza said joining with Sonic and rest her hands onto Sonic's chest and stare at the view with her husband. Sonic wrapped his hand around Erza's waist and he gives Erza a good luck kiss.

"It won't be long. We'll save Éclair and I know we will." Wendy added hugging her father.

"Éclair, we're on our way. Please hold on just a little longer." Lucy prayed.

* * *

 _Somewhere, in Veronica…_

Charlotte looking out the view of the city and crosses her arms. The leader of the Firebirds had been waiting for this day and isn't going to allow anyone especially Sonic to ruin this ceremony as the celebration has started. Amelie and Winter appear from the whirlwind of flames and kneel down to give report.

"Mistress Charlotte, we have scouted around town and find that Sonic and Fairy Tail isn't here yet. We also confirm that we senses Sonic's energy and he's heading this way." Winter reported.

"What do you want us to do, boss?" Amelie asked.

"Do not engage. At least not yet, let Sonic come and once he arrives to the ceremony then attack. Kill him." Charlotte ordered.

"Understood." Amelie and Winter Acknowledged.

* * *

 _The gates of Veronica…_

 ***BGM: Deftones – Elite***

The guards appear to be guarding the gate making sure that Fairy Tail doesn't come in. Gray then freezes the gate and Natsu charge in and destroys the gate with his fire dragon slayer magic allowing the rest of the team to enter inside. Natsu, Happy, and Momon head straight to the castle with Wendy, Lucy, Carla, and Pantherlily heading straight there. Gajeel took the underground and Gray, and Juvia scout around the town and Erza take up to the rooftops. There she is seen encountering Coordinator who stands in Erza's way. Gray and Juvia who happen to encounter Cannon who appear out from the water and start to fire his cannons at the two fairy tail wizards. Wendy, Carla, and Pantherlily stay behind to fight the guards while Lucy heads off to safe Éclair. Gajeel ran into Chase and tosses some knives at him but Gajeel caught them with his mouth and starts to eat them knowing they're iron.

"Come on, I know you got something better like that." Gajeel said.

Chase start to circle around the area with his magic creating some after image on the walls. Gajeel then starts to look around to find the right guy.

"I walk with the shadow everywhere and nowhere fee of the cities of man." Chase said.

Gajeel launches his arms using Iron Dragon Pillar to get Chase but his shadow magic then looms around the pillar and hurls himself over to Gajeel. Chase then try finishing him with swords and claws that impaled Gajeel.

"Damn you!" Gajeel cursed.

Chase stabs and impales Gajeel's mouth through his claws and gets off of him.

"Child's play." Chase commented.

That didn't stop Gajeel, he bite the claws off and eats it before turning to Chase.

"They don't call me black steel Gajeel for nothing pal even my guts are stronger than iron." Gajeel said and uses his strength to get the claws and swords out of him with ease.

Chase then gets through the wall and start to use his shadow and circle around.

"I don't know which shadow you're hiding behind so I guess I'll have to tear off every single one of em!" Gajeel shouted and uses Iron Dragon Sword to circle around and impale his swords around the wall and hits Chase then pushes him down against the wall and knock him unconscious.

Coordinator kept dispelling Erza's requip magic a couple of times making her so vulnerable.

"She kept dispelling my magic. Focus Erza, focus nothing but the battle." Erza thought.

Coordinator dispel Erza's magic when she's in her Japanese Cloth outfit. Everything Erza tries, Coordinator kept dispelling it and Coordnator takes Erza and knocks her down but the titania wouldn't give up. She dodges away from Coordinator and Coordinator start to requip again and get ready to fight as she begins to perform. Erza remember the wedding dress she bought back at Rose Garen and requips it.

"I rather slice a wedding but you'll have to do." Erza stated.

"*Giggle* Please that just sound ridiculous." Coordinator countered.

Coordinator smirked and use her magic to dispel it but to her dismay, she couldn't dispel Erza's magic.

"How is it impossible? I can't dispel her magic." Coordinator pondered.

"Never underestimate the will of a bride!" Erza warned and she and Coordinator finish off with the final blow. Coordinator is seen collapsing down to the ground and revert back to normal.

"It's like your bride form wouldn't take no for answer. That's sad, you must be desperate to get married aren't you?" Coordinator asked before passing out.

"On the quite contrary, I am married and I'm married to a wonderful hedgehog who's the hero of Fiore and the world."

The crowd begin to applaud of the play and the performance.

Cannon who had been dominating Gray and Juvia and they couldn't get anywhere near him. They go into hiding in underwater with Cannon waiting patiently. He then suddenly lick his lips, ready to finish the fight and aiming at his weapon.

"Now time to stop hiding." Cannon said.

Juvia slowly ascend up from the water with a stern look, she then raises Gray up and creates a slide made of water. Gray then uses his magic to freeze it and start to slide down. Gray then begin to creates a big sword with his magic made of ice for the finish.

" **Ice Excalibur!** " Gray shouted.

Cannon continue to fire but Gray continue to make his way to Cannon. Once Gray is close enough, the ice wizard swing his sword and slashes Cannon and freezes him and defeating one of the Carbuncle wizards.

Natsu is encountered by Dyst and knocks him, Happy, and Momon down with his telekinetic magic and overpowering them easily that it knocks the wind off of them in seconds. However, Natsu didn't plan to give up so he kept fighting but Dyst finish Natsu off with his magic a couple of times before knocking him unconscious and allowing the guards to handle it from there.

"How pathetic. It would appear that the garnet has clearly out shown the flame." Dyst commented.

Lucy sees the guards up ahead and decides to use her gold zodiac keys and summons Virgo to take care of them. The celestial spirit creates holes from underground and traps the guards each and every one of them giving Lucy a path to proceed and rush to save Éclair.

Sonic rushes ahead and heads to the ceremony where it takes place at a castle. The blue blur then senses Winter and Amelie nearby as they both try to get the drop on the blue blur so Sonic dodges away with an aerial twist by jumping out of the way and lands down doing a three degree angle.

"You two again, I don't got time for this." Sonic said.

"You won't be getting anywhere near the ceremony. Not when we're around." Amelie countered cracking her fists.

Winter and Amelie begin to glow their tattoos and harness their power and readied their powers and get to their fighting stance.

"You ladies got me on round one, but time for round two." Sonic stated and begin to change his eyes color to golden yellow.

The two assassins look and watches Sonic transforms into Fire Sonic and then ascends it to a second and greater level with the flames dancing around. Sonic smirked and get ready to rumble.

"Let's get this party started." Sonic said.

Amelie come rushing in on Sonic and swings her flaming fists at Sonic but the fire hedgehog ducks down and uppercuts Amelie up in the air. Winter uses her speed along with her power to get the drop on Sonic off guard but Sonic uses his reflexes to dodge away her katanas then fires a fire blast at Winter sending her crashing towards a wall in the alleyway. Amelie dives down and slams her fist at Sonic but Sonic back flip and Amelie presses on the attack. Amelie kept swinging her fists at the fire hedgehog. Sonic with a stern look, dodge every strike that Amelie can throw at the hedgehog hero. A couple of seconds later, Sonic counters Amelie and delivers a punch with fire engulfs in his hands and sends Amelie flying two feet away with a punch straight to her abdomen.

Winter teleported up above Sonic and shoot shockwave of fire from her katanas once she swing them and deliver a few slashes to create those shockwaves. Sonic backing away, dodging the shockwaves and starts to jump on the wall and wall jumps his way to Winter and delivers a flying kick but Winter drifted aside and dodges the kick. Sonic then smirked and delivers a punch right to Winter's face and sends her crashing down to the rooftop. Amelie launches up in the air and grabs Sonic and slams him down on the ground.

Before Amelie can do anything until Sonic snap his fingers, the fire hedgehog creates a fire explosion and knocks Amelie back. Amelie is seen flying and hits the ground. Winter jump up and dives down to stab her katanas with flames engulf on Sonic but Sonic gets out of the way by dodging then zooms in and bash Winter with his Fire Sonic Boom then shoot the bullets of fire from his fingertips using **Fire Gun** and sends Amelie off the roof then Sonic jumps up in the air and creates a pillar of fire erupting from underground and damaging Amelie using **Fire Pillar** then Sonic dives down and kicks Amelie back down to the ground.

Amelie jump from wall to wall and launches herself over to Sonic, the fire hedgehog creates a wall of fire blocking Winter using **Fire Mirror**. Sonic then creates a spear made of fire and aims it right to Winter.

" **Sacred Flame: Spear!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic tosses the fire spear at Winter and it impales her and creates a fiery explosion burning Winter and she collapse down to the ground. With Amelie and Winter are down, Sonic then prepare to finish them off by creating a spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point to the palm of his hand then turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling like the sun.

"Say goodnight ladies. **Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls the gigantic fireball down at Winter and Amelie and blasted them down creating a powerful flaming explosion to finish the two assassins off. Once the explosion died down, Sonic descends down and lands on his feet. Soon they are apprehended by chains. They were not ordinary chains, they were the special chains created by Kenny to prevent them to use their magic or power to break free. Sonic look to see Kenny catching up to the blue blur with a smile.

"Thought you might need to apprehend them." Kenny suggested.

"Good work pal. How's the others?" Sonic asked.

"The others had taken care of the Carbuncle. Lucy is on her way to the castle to help Éclair. Natsu, Happy, and Momon are on their ways as well too."

"Good. Looks like I won't have to worry about them, I can deal with their leader later."

"Right so let's get to the castle."

Sonic nodded and while still in fire form, Sonic takes off with Kenny hoping on Sonic's shoulder and heads straight to the castle to help save Éclair. Unaware of this, Charlotte reappear in the whirlwind of flames and freed her members, her comrades from the chains and the two assassins take their attention to Charlotte.

"Boss, we failed you." Amelie reported.

"Oh don't worry about that. I was counting on it." Charlotte said.

"Mistress?" Winter inquired.

"I think it's time we go to Plan B. You ladies know what to do."

Amelie and Winter nodded in response and so they begin to channel their power and transform into fire spirits by turning themselves into a fire orb. After that, their fire spirits merge into Charlotte and Charlotte begin to smirk and begin to transforms. Her hair begin to flow and erupt into flames and has more tattoo markings on her body and it flow into the color red and her eyes starts to glow. Charlotte begin to laugh, feeling that her power increased and she's become powerful than she can ever imagine.

"Now, it's time I finally reclaim what's mine." Charlotte said as she teleport in the whirlwind of flames and head straight to the ceremony.

* * *

 _The Castle, Veronica…_

The civilians had gathered around and Éclair trying to struggle free from the chains to be the city's sacrifice for the ceremony.

"Loyal subjects! Tonight let us make merry to commemorate to this occasion I have gathered the Phoenix Stones!" Prince Cream presented.

"Stop this! You cannot let those stones make contact!" Éclair pleaded.

"You will be silenced soon enough."

"You're grace." Dyst called.

"Oh you're in for a real show. Now to honor our beloved Veronica on this sacred year, I shall give her the give that will sustain her through time without end."

"This is madness! The phoenix must not be revived!" Éclair shouted.

Prince Cream begin to gather the stones and begin to place them together as one.

"Oh empire's divine pillar, oh twins so long adrift, you shall again become one!" Prince Cream enchanted.

"You can do whatever you want with me but the phoenix stones must not be reunited I beg of you!" Éclair begged.

The guard then start to create fire and begin the sacrifice which will burn Éclair to ashes. Prince Cream then combines the two stones with that sadistic look. Dyst then sees Lucy who is trying to stop the ceremony and stop the stones to be activated. Dyst then uses his magic to push her and the civilians away. Natsu and the others come and try to stop it but Dyst stop them again but Momon didn't stop. He recover and rushes ahead towards Éclair and phase through the flames. Momon then struggle to free Éclair from the chains around her wrist as he is being burned away. Momon knew his life is ending but he didn't care, all he cared about is getting Éclair out and save her life and that is what's important.

"Natsu, thanks for all you've done. Sonic, thank you for inspiring me to push forward and show courage. Now it's time for me to save Éclair." Momon thought.

The bird struggle as hard as he can to free Éclair but his life was up and he is burned away reaching his demise. The stones begin to bright as they become one.

"Yes! Mighty Phoenix come to me now, bless me with the blood that grants life eternal. Your blood in mine." Phoenix summoned.

"What a wretched thought." Dyst interpreted.

"What?"

"To imagine a child so full of ignorant vanities such as yourself being granted immortality."

"What did you say?"

"You were not worthy. This gift would not be wasted were it given to me."

"Be given to you?"

Dyst pushes Prince Cream out of the way and he is hooked by the roof by his cape.

"Now gaze upon your new ruler one whose reign shall adorn forevermore!" Dyst finished, summoning the phoenix.

The light begin to grew brighter as the stones power begin to unleashed. This has caught the entire people of the city to look at the bright glow of the scene. Sonic stop and he and Kenny look at the glow.

"Whoa… check it out." Sonic said.

"Yeah. I got a hunch that the stones are connected as one again." Kenny theorized.

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know but we have to stop whatever its coming."

"Got it."

"Such a strange glow." Erza commented.

"The light of the phoenix revival." Makarov said as he, Spiral, and Jet arrive.

"Master, what have you brought with you?"

"Our upper hand."

"The Magic Council has given permission to use it?"

"Hell no." Spiral answered with a stern look.

"Let the council be damned." Makarov retorted.

The stone begin to change as the power begin to grow and increase.

"Oh Mighty Phoenix come to me now, bless me with the blood that grants life eternal!" Dyst requested.

The phoenix had finished transforming but it turns out, it is a giant metal monster.

"What creature is this? That's no fire bird." Dyst wondered.

The giant metal monster begin to roar and begin to blast a massive magic energy projectile and shoots it towards the mountains and it begin to explode and start to wreak havoc to the city. The people and the others who are shocked to see such power in their very own eyes.

Sonic and Kenny stop and see what the monster did and started to wreak havoc and to destroy the city.

"Holy crap!" Sonic shouted.

"I never seen such power. It's unbelievable." Kenny said.

"This just like that movie when Godzilla uses his beam from his mouth and destroy the cities."

"Godzilla?"

"It's just a movie but anyways, if that thing destroys the city then it'll destroy everything."

"If not the kingdom of Fiore and the entire world."

"Then we got to stop that thing no matter what. But first, we should check on Éclair."

"Yeah!"

Sonic rushed ahead to go check Éclair but Natsu, Lucy, and Happy beat them to it and Éclair is safe and sound. Sonic and Kenny start to look around for someone.

"Where's Momon?" Sonic asked.

"He flew into the fire and save her. He gave up his life for Éclair." Lucy explained.

"Oh man…" Kenny trailed off.

"Get Éclair to a save place. I'll handle things from here." Sonic commanded.

"Count me in, pal." Natsu interpreted which Sonic nodded in response.

"There is no save place anymore! Unless we can stop it there's no hope for anyone we hold dear. They'll die!" Éclair countered.

"I understand."

"I'm going to save everyone and I'm not letting anyone die. Including you. I told you that I been into these situations like this before and I told you that I'll stop it." Sonic reminded.

"Sonic's right! We can and I know Sonic can beat that thing." Kenny said.

"How do you plan on stopping it, Sonic?" Éclair asked.

"With this."

 ***BGM: Crush 40 – Open your Heart (2009 Mix)***

Sonic begin to close his eyes and begin to channel his chaos energy right after he revert back to his normal form. Feeling the power flow within him and with a flash, Sonic let out a loud roar and begin to transform.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed.

The blue blur begin to transform and he begin to glow brighter with light with Éclair, Lucy, Natsu, Kenny, and Happy close their eyes from the bright light. They even felt a wind gust blowing from the transformation. When the light died down, Éclair's eyes bulge wide after what she's seeing right in her very own eyes. There is Sonic who had transform and is completely changed. His fur change from the color blue to yellow and his eyes change the color to red and emitting yellow aura from his body and some electricity dancing around him.

"Such… power…" Éclair trailed off.

"I like it when Sonic becomes badass." Natsu grinned.

"What form is that?" Éclair asked.

"That's Sonic's super form. They call it **Super Sonic**." Lucy answered staring at Sonic lovingly.

"Super… Sonic…"

"Alright, it's go time. Natsu, I'm going to need your help on this one." Sonic said.

"You got it." Natsu grinned as he eat up the flames to refill.

"Wait Sonic! Before you go…" Lucy said stopping the speedster.

Sonic look to the blonde celestial wizard. She walk up to him and leans in to deliver a kiss right on the cheek for good luck.

"Good luck out there and be careful." Lucy wished.

"Thanks." Sonic retorted and then takes off.

Happy grabs Natsu and Sonic then flew up in the air with Natsu following behind even Kenny to come to help.

Dyst is on top of the giant metal monster.

"Mighty Phoenix, bless me with the blood that grants life eternal!" Dyst demanded.

"Back off you worthless fool, the eternal life is mine." Charlotte said standing on top of the monster.

"You dare to stop me to gain eternal life?"

"Damn right I am and after that I will become a god."

"You won't be a god to anyone!" a voice shouted.

 ***BGM: Dynamite Battle (Dragonball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3)***

Charlotte and Dyst look up and they see Sonic and Natsu. Natsu dives down and readied his fist with flames at Dyst. Dyst then pushes Natsu away but Happy caught Natsu and circle around. Charlotte blasted a beam of fire from her hands and Sonic dodges away then charges ahead and bashes Charlotte and she is seen up in the air. Charlotte growled and powered up, roaring in anger and she and Sonic then begin to clash in the skies making thunderous sounds as both of them going at it. Sonic and Charlotte's attacks collide creating wind gust blowing in the skies and teleporting to different area after area and both rapidly start throwing punches and kicks at each other.

Charlotte flashes Sonic with fire shockwave towards the super hedgehog then clasps her hands together and swing them downward and hits Sonic atop of his head sending him down to the ground. Sonic recover and ascends up in the air and curls himself into a ball and bashes Charlotte then engulfs blue wind from his hand and hurls it over.

" **Super Sonic Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

The wind struck Charlotte and Sonic dives in and deliver a kick sending Charlotte crashing to a random building of the city. Charlotte burst out from the rubble and rushes at Sonic and bashes him in the shoulder then start to punch him numerous times with rapid speed then delivers a kick before blasting some fireballs at the super hedgehog. Sonic receive little damage from the fireballs, Charlotte uses her speed to get around Sonic and knee kicks him to the back then creates a fire orb and blasts it sending Sonic flying and Charlotte goes after the super hedgehog. Charlotte continues her assault and deliver more damage to the super hedgehog and start blasting beams of fire knocking Sonic back down and shot a massive fireball at the hedgehog hero and it sends him crashing down once it bashes against Sonic and it exploded when Sonic touch the ground creating a fiery explosion.

"That should take care of him." Charlotte scowled.

Dyst who is busy dealing with Natsu. The fire dragon slayer continue to attack but Dyst continues to be ten steps ahead of Natsu. Natsu hurls himself, launching and readied his fist but Dyst pushes Natsu back. Natsu determine to not give up so he kept pushing and kept power himself through. Kenny intervee and help as he whacks Dyst with his staff but the Carbuncle wizard pushes Sonic's partner out of the way giving Natsu a chance as he rushes in in full force and delivers the final blow to knock the wind out of Dyst.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu hit Dyst in full force and flames erupt from his fist and it pushed Dyst off the giant metal monster and is seen falling down in defeat. Natsu then sees Laxus and the Thunder Legion help out to defeat the phoenix and the rest of Fairy Tail come in to help and stop the phoenix. Kenny and Happy regroup with the fire dragon slayer.

"Looks like this thing is still destroying the city." Kenny said.

"Yeah but we got to stop it right now." Natsu retorted.

"Yeah but how." Happy wondered.

"Kenny, I know you're smart so you got to have a plan to stop it."

"To be honest I don't have a clue how we can stop it." Kenny confessed.

"WHAT!?" Natsu and Happy shouted.

"Yeah. I know but I don't know how we can stop it. I just need to think for a moment."

"I believe you guys won't have any time left." A voice interrupted.

Charlotte appeared and blasted Natsu, Happy, and Kenny off the phoenix and landed on it with a smirk.

"Now time to claim what's mine. Thanks for taking care of Dyst for me pinked hair freak. Now Mighty Phoenix, bless me with the blood that grants life eternal so I can become a god and rule all!" Charlotte demanded.

Fairy Tail watch and see someone is up there demanding eternal life.

"How can we stop it?" Cana asked.

"There has to be a way. The question is how?" Freed pondered.

"We can't sit here and just do nothing. We tried everything and that thing is still indestructible." Gray said.

"What can we do?" Wendy asked.

"I don't even know what the hell we can do right now." Gajeel said.

"Better let me take care of this." A voice said in a deep voice.

Fairy Tail look behind and smiled, they see Sonic who just ascended up to his Super Sonic 3 form with his quills had elongated, gotten spikier and gotten longer.

"Let it fight me instead." Sonic suggested.

"Oh yeah hell, you look so sexy with that form." Cana said.

"Glad you're still in one piece Sonic." Mirajane said.

"Show that monster what a real man is." Elfman encouraged.

"Good luck and please be careful, daddy." Wendy pleaded hugging Sonic.

"Don't worry, you don't need to worry about me." Sonic responded making Wendy to smile more.

 ***BGM: The Enigma TNG – The Tyrants of Omnicide***

Cana went ahead to give Sonic a kiss on the cheek for good luck. Same goes with Mirajane wishing him good luck, pleading him to be careful even Evergreen give her good luck with a kiss to the cheek. Sonic let out a loud roar powering himself up and flew up top of the phoenix and confronts Charlotte.

"You again! Why don't you just die!?" Charlotte asked.

"I never give up and I made a promise to a woman that I will stop this thing and I'm going to stop you too." Sonic retorted.

"We'll see about that Sonic the Hedgehog."

Charlotte growled and power up, she then shot a massive fireball at Sonic but the hedgehog deflects it away and Charlotte rush in and clashed with the super hedgehog. Sonic and Charlotte then start to throw multiple punches at each other, creating some thunderous noises from each clash their attacks collide with one another. Charlotte blasts a shockwave of fire and sends Sonic off the giant metal monster. Charlotte jumps up, air dashes Sonic and bashes him but Sonic blocks it off and counters Charlotte off with a knee kick right to the face then extend his hand out and blasts a shockwave of energy to push Charlotte a feet away.

This angers Charlotte and she start to fire homing flaming projectiles at the super hedgehog but Sonic begin to use Chaos Control to teleport out of sight.

"Where are you Sonic!? Show yourself and face me!" Charlotte yelled.

Sonic reappear above Charlotte with a smile and starts creating a blue energy orb and then extend his hand out towards Charlotte.

" **Sonic Missile!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted the energy ball above Charlotte and struck her down back on the phoenix. Charlotte growled and she shot a fire beam from her palms at the super hedgehog. Sonic flew and get out of the way circling around then shot an energy ball at Charlotte just to distract her. The red phoenix deflects it and launches herself over at Sonic and she attacked Sonic with a punch right to his face then knee kicks him in the stomach and blasted a stream of fire knocking Sonic back then creates a sword made of fire and start to slash Sonic a couple of times with it, burning the hedgehog with each slash then finishes Sonic off as she blasted a fire shockwave from her body sending Sonic collapsing down through a building.

Charlotte extend her hand out pointing it directly to where Sonic is and start to shoot homing projectile made of fire at the hedgehog trying to kill and to make him stay down. Fairy Tail didn't like that, Cana begin to shout rooting Sonic to stop Charlotte.

"Come on Sonic, kick her ass!" Cana shouted.

"Don't give up, beat her to a pulp!" Bickslow also shouted.

"Take that bitch down!" Evergreen cheered.

"Show her the true power of Fairy Tail, kick her ass Sonic!" Laxus encouraged.

Charlotte hear the shouts and the cheers for the blue blur. Charlotte couldn't care less and she aims her hand at Fairy Tail and prepare to execute, burning them into ash with the fury of her flames. Before Charlotte can try taking Fairy Tail out, she is blasted by an energy ball and looks to see Sonic who had created a barrier around him to block off her fire projectiles.

"Why won't you just DIE!?" Charlotte screamed and continue firing at Sonic.

Sonic deflects the projects and has gather some energy while doing so. The hedgehog smirked and dashes over to Charlotte in great speed and initiating his **Super Light Speed Attack**. Sonic struck Charlotte and circle around Charlotte. The red phoenix look around and can't keep up with Sonic's speed.

"What is this? I can't keep up with his speed?" Charlotte pondered trying to keep track of Sonic's speed.

Unfortunately, Charlotte is struck again by Sonic and his light speed continue to attack the phoenix and beating her with a few more light speed attacks. Sonic hit Charlotte each and different angle knocking the wind off of Charlotte. Charlotte had just about enough and blasts a shockwave of fire from her body and start to shoot multiple fire projectiles at the hedgehog to stop him from attacking. Sonic gets out of the way and dodge every projectile coming at him.

"You cannot beat me! I AM A GOD!" Charlotte yelled.

"Wrong, you're no go. You're just a sad excuse pretending to be a god." Sonic countered.

Sonic ascends up and delivers a flying kick sending Charlotte up and off of the phoenix and the hedgehog start to channel his power for one big finale. Charlotte growled and start to channel her energy and creates a massive gigantic fireball like the sun.

"There is no way that I'm letting you destroy this city and the world!" Sonic refused.

"You will not stop me Sonic! I'm going to achieve what I worked so hard for and I refuse to lose from the likes of you! **Flames of Judgement!** " Charlotte shouted as she hurls the fireball at Sonic to finish him off.

"Not a chance! **Super Sonic Beam!** "

Sonic blasted the blue energy beam at Charlotte and it clashed against her fireball. Charlotte concentrate long and hard to overpower Sonic and to stop him from beating her to achieve immortality. Sonic didn't give up, he refuse to let everyone and Fairy Tail done and will make good on his promise. Sonic adds a little more power into his beam, struggling to push the fireball back towards Charlotte.

Lucy and Éclair look up and sees Sonic battling the red phoenix.

"Is that Sonic up there?" Éclair asked.

"Yeah and he's about to finish that phoenix for good. Come on Sonic, win this!" Lucy shouted.

Seeing such determination, Éclair now realizes what everyone is talking about and that Sonic never gives up and will fight and protect everyone even costing his own life. Seeing Lucy cheering Sonic on, shouting to give some encouragement. Éclair couldn't help but to smile and looks at the battlefield and even shouted Sonic's name.

"Sonic, I believe in you! I have faith you! Win this! You can do it!" Éclair shouted.

Sonic smirked, he heard Éclair loud and clear with his enhance hearing. The hedgehog then adds more power into his beam and it pushed the fireball back. If not, destroys it when the beams became too strong. Charlotte sees this, gritting her teeth in frustration and begin to shoot some fireballs to stop it.

"No! NO!" Charlotte yelled.

Charlotte continue firing but it phase through her fireballs and the beam then clash at Charlotte as she extend her hands to block it. Sonic continue to push through and the beam suddenly phase through Charlotte and the phoenix begin to scream and slowly reaching her demise.

"Damn you, Sonic! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Charlotte screamed.

Charlotte soon turn into particles and reached her demise as the Firebirds are no more. Sonic had finally defeated Charlotte and now he begin his focus on taking giant metal monster down. Sonic then start to use his homing attacks onto the monstrous demon. After a couple of hits, it didn't made a dent so Sonic start to fire some blue energy balls at the monster and it didn't had any effect. Sonic then use his Super Sonic Beam on the phoenix and again it still didn't damage it. The monster appeared to be impenetrable and indestructible. Sonic then ascends up to **Super Sonic 4** and continue to attack the phoenix. No matter how hard Sonic hit, use his power, and try slowing it down it still won't stop and looked unfazed.

Sonic charges at the phoenix and continues to attack it then try hitting the head to weaken it hopefully can find some type of weakness to stop it. The phoenix did not stop. Sonic uses **Super Sonic Wind 5x** at the phoenix. The phoenix look and smacks Sonic sending him flying through four buildings.

"SONIC!" Wendy, Cana, Mirajane, and Evergreen shouted in concern.

Sonic burst from the rubble and kept attack. Sonic blasts some red energy balls at the phoenix. It takes the explosions and receive no damage. Sonic builds up more power into him and uses **Light Speed Attack 5x** as he continue his assault, striking the phoenix a couple of times with some brutal attacks. Sonic couldn't even make a dent to the phoenix and Sonic uses Comet Punch to find the weak spot hopefully to damage it. There is still no effect, Sonic didn't give up. Sonic kept attacking it numerous times trying to make a dent, stop it, anything he can to prevent the phoenix to cause more harm and destroy more of the city. The phoenix continue to rampage and Sonic still hadn't hurt it nor stop it. Sonic ascends up and face against the phoenix.

"Alright you ugly phoenix, I don't know how you're unstoppable but it ends right now." Sonic said and powers up.

Sonic gets in position and bring his hands together to his right side and channels much of his power into this one attack. Sonic then creates a red and yellow orb and enlarges it, powering it up to its full power, its full potential. It didn't take Sonic that long which it took a few seconds to charge up to its maximum capacity. Once it is done, Sonic hurls his hands out blasts the red and yellow beam over at the phoenix's head.

" **Super Sonic Beam 10x!** " Sonic shouted.

The energy wave hit the phoenix's head directly and causes it to explode. Sonic continue to fire it, putting more power into it to finish the phoenix off. To Sonic's surprise, the phoenix received no damage at all and Sonic gets out of the way before it can hit Sonic again.

The hedgehog then descends down wondering what he can do.

"Now what?" Sonic wondered.

"Sonic!" someone shouted.

Sonic look behind and sees Kenny flying up and Spiral joins with the hedgehog to regroup as a team.

"Kenny, how can we stop that thing?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure we can." Kenny retorted.

"There has to be another way to stop it."

"There is." Spiral stated.

"Really?"

"Erza is in position to use a weapon to finish the beast off for good. Makarov wanted me to tell you that so you can finish it off with that weapon."

"Ok."

"But first, he'll give Erza the signal and he's looking for Éclair right now."

"I understand. I believe I can find Éclair. You guys stay alive and try to do everything you can to slow it down."

"You got it." Kenny nodded.

Sonic flew away and heads to find Éclair. Spiral and Kenny join with Fairy Tail to face off against the Phoenix. They all use their magic to stop and defeat the monstrous demon. No matter how hard they try with their magic, it was impenetrable. Cana tosses a few cards and snap her fingers to cause the cards to explode. Kenny tosses a few magic bombs and they explode when they made contact to the monster. Macao and Wakaba worked together with their magic. Elfman and Mirajane use their takeover magic to penetrate through the monster. Laxus uses his Lightning Dragon Slayer magic as well, Freed use his Rune magic, Bickslow commanded his puppets to fire a beam of energy, Evergreen use her magic and shot yellow projectiles at the monster. Natsu and the other dragon slayers attack it and Spiral joins in on the fun and uses his Wind Dragon Roar on the phoenix.

None of their magic seem to work but they didn't give up. They kept attacking to find another way to stop it. The phoenix still terrorizing the city creating more destruction in its path. Lucy and Éclair look from afar, steering clear out of the sights of the phoenix.

It didn't take long so Sonic searched and senses Lucy's magic and head to that direction and found her and Éclair. Sonic descends down and Lucy spotted Sonic and she rushes over to Sonic and tackle him in a hug.

"Oh Sonic, you did it!" Lucy said.

"Yeah. I did and that thing is still wrecking the city. We got to stop it." Sonic responded.

"Yes. I know you'll find a way Sonic. You always do." Éclair reminded.

"I know but my attacks aren't hurting it. It's indestructible. Everyone is doing their best to stop it and we're not giving up."

"I know and I know that you will stop it. You always do and you always kept your word."

"Yeah. That's true. Where's Makarov."

"Right here." Makarov answered making his appearance.

"Master." Lucy said.

Sonic look up and sees the phoenix gathering energy from everyone. All except for Sonic who created a body layer barrier to block the magic off of him and the phoenix creates a massive magic sphere ready to perish the world with it.

"Makarov, you got a plan to stop it?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Which is why I want you to do it once I give the signal." Makarov responded.

"the phoenix is gathering energy for the finale, once it is complete it will use the magic that it steals from everyone here will destroy the world." Éclair said.

"Which is why it must be stopped. No matter what sacrifice must be made. Wouldn't you agree Ms. Éclair?"

"But how can we stop it? Half of the fire village are gone and the technique to seal it is lost so how can we do it?"

"We will not seal it but to destroy it. 400 years ago, the great wizard Kelard completed his work on a magic weapon that would be used against the phoenix. It was called: the **Arrow of Evil's Destruction**. It was entrusted to the Council."

"Say what?" Sonic inquired.

"He did? Could this be the dispel magic he spoke of?" Éclair asked.

"Yes. It is extremely powerful. It will completely annihilate the phoenix. However, you should know that anyone who's consumed its blood will disappear along with it." Makarov explained.

"Meaning the person who has the blood from the phoenix will die?" Sonic questioned.

"WHAT!?" Lucy cried.

"Erza will fire the arrow when I give the signal then Sonic, you penetrate it for the finish." Makarov continued.

Sonic look up and sees Erza in position. She requip and aim ready to wait for the signal to fire the arrow.

"No… NO! She would never hurt Éclair. Not even Sonic." Lucy protested.

"I chose not to disclose the effect to her, this will be my sin to bear alone." Makarov stated.

"Go ahead, you have my blessing." Éclair permitted.

"What? What are you saying?" Lucy questioned.

Makarov nodded and gives the signal. Lucy pleaded to don't destroy the phoenix. Éclair reasoned with Lucy that the phoenix must be stopped.

"Lucy, it's for the best. The phoenix must be stopped." Éclair said.

"Not like this!" Lucy protested.

"I had made happy memories. I don't want to live forever. I will always be with you Lucy. Momon is waiting for me, I do not want to keep him waiting long enough."

Éclair look to Sonic who approach to her. Sonic kneel down and place a hand onto her hand.

"I'm sorry it has to come this way." Sonic apologized.

"Don't be. You have given me hope and I will never forget your heroic deeds Sonic. I suppose I should reward you for being my hero." Éclair insisted.

"No you don't have to. You smile is reward enough for me."

"No. I insist, please… come here…"

Sonic nodded and lean in wondering what Éclair plants to do. Éclair leans in and plants a kiss on the hedgehog hero's cheek and gives him a smile.

"Thank you… for everything." Éclair thanked.

"No problem. It's what heroes are for." Sonic retorted.

Erza fires the arrow at the phoenix aiming it right to the head to its eye.

"PLEASE NO!" Lucy shouted.

The phoenix screamed feeling the arrow penetrated through the eye. Sonic then ascends up in the air to finish the job. Sonic charges at the phoenix and engulfs red energy into his hands and punches the phoenix right in the eye and grabs the arrow and impales it through. Natsu grabs the arrow and joins with Sonic. Both Sonic and Natsu nodded and together, they use their strength to finish the phoenix and kills the phoenix. Éclair soon begin to fade away and slowly reach her demise and soon joins with Momon at a better place finally free from her immortality.

"Sonic, Natsu, take care of Lucy. She needs you guys." Éclair prayed.

Sonic and Natsu nodded and watch Éclair and Momon join together in spirit and flew away to a better place. Natsu head to check on Lucy who is in tears, mourning of the death of Éclair. Natsu pulled Lucy into a hug and comfort her. Sonic revert back to his base form and join with the guild a little late. Sonic look around, seeing everyone mourning over Éclair. It was a sad and tragic day to lose a friend. Sonic had wished he could do something and find a better way to stop the phoenix with a sacrifice.

Erza approach Sonic and wraps her arms into a hug and Sonic return the hug. Wendy join on the hug and hugged her father and mother embracing as a family. Kenny look away in sadness, Carla pulls Kenny into a hug. Sonic hugged the girls for a whole minute or two knowing he hadn't seen them for a whole month. Sonic look over to Lucy hugging Natsu. The hedgehog let go of his wife and daughter and slowly approach to Lucy and stroke her back to comfort her.

"She was smiling alright, she's finally free. Magic doesn't bring you sorrow. It never meant to be. I hope you can understand that." Sonic comforted.

Lucy look to Sonic and nodded in understanding. Natsu let go of Lucy and Lucy hugged Sonic to embrace him in open arms. The blonde wizard silently sob and hold Sonic tight taking Sonic's words by heart and Sonic comfort his friend hoping to help her feel better.

"Oh Sonic…" Lucy sobbed.

* * *

 _A Few Days Later…_

The guild had begun to rebuild the guild after it was wrecked by Carbuncle. Erza giving instructions, orders as the construction continue. Sonic up on a rooftop watching the construction with his arms crossed. Kenny soon to join with is best friend and fly up and sit on Sonic's shoulder and watch the commotion.

"It looks like thing's have been back to normal so far." Kenny said.

"Yeah. So far, so good. How's Lucy?" Sonic asked.

"She's ok, in fact she's smiling. I guess after what you said to her really helped Lucy and she thanked you for that. It's good to have you back home Sonic."

"Thanks pal. I got the same thing too. Some boys asked me if the guild is completed finished, they want to play some football since I've been gone so I told them why not. It's been a while since I played a good game."

"It sure has been. So did you check up on Lucy the other day?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _Flashback, two days earlier…_

 _Sonic arrive to Lucy's apartment and knocks on the door. Waiting for an answer, Sonic got a response and Lucy opens the door surprise to see Sonic here at her door._

" _Oh Sonic, I wasn't expecting you to stop by." Lucy said._

" _I thought I surprise you. I just wanted to check to see if you're ok after you know what?" Sonic checked._

" _That's so sweet. I am feeling better. I didn't want Éclair to die like that but the phoenix had to be stopped. I understand that but I just…"_

 _Lucy looked away in sadness. Sonic felt bad so Sonic let himself inside the apartment and closes the door. After that, Sonic slowly pulls Lucy into a hug and comforted her._

" _I know. I wish there was a better way to stop the phoenix without costing Éclair's life. She lived for four hundred years and she didn't want to live forever. Being immortal can be awesome but sometimes it can get pretty lonely when you're the only one person to live forever. Éclair made up her mind and she wanted to be free and she's at a better place now in peace. She isn't alone, Momon's with her. Just always know that Éclair will always be there with you in your heart." Sonic encouraged._

 _Letting go of Lucy, the blonde wizard wipe a tear from her eyes and nod her head in response._

" _Yeah. You're right. Thank you Sonic." Lucy thanked._

" _No problem. Glad I can help and I don't like seeing my friends cry so no tears. Ok?" Sonic responded._

" _Sure. I'll try."_

" _Good. Well I guess I better get going and let you be."_

 _Sonic prepare to make his departure but Lucy stopped him from leaving._

" _Wait. I should at least give you something for helping me."_

" _You don't need to Lucy. It's al-MMMMPH!"_

 _Lucy drew herself closer and wrapped her arms around Sonic and presses her lips against Sonic's and gives him an intimate kiss catching Sonic by surprise. Lucy kissed Sonic for a minute before pulling away and he was still caught off guard of this sudden action._

" _You're the best Sonic." Lucy complimented._

" _Thanks but I just like to be myself. I don't think I'm the best." Sonic retorted._

" _No seriously, you are the best. If it's not too much, would you mind staying for lunch? I just fix myself something and I was hoping you can join me?"_

" _Well I am pretty hungry. Sure why not, I can stay for lunch."_

 _Lucy smile and she guides Sonic to the kitchen. Before Sonic would ask why Lucy why she isn't guiding him to the kitchen, Lucy gently pushes Sonic on a sofa and climbs on top of him and wraps her arms around Sonic and leans in to have a little bit of "fun" with the true blue._

* * *

 _Flashback, back to Reality…_

"So I stay over at Lucy's place for lunch." Sonic concluded.

"So you took the time to hang out with her. That's good to help her bring her spirits back up." Kenny retorted.

"Yeah. She even gave me a box of sugar cookies she got from the bakery. She accidentally bought a lot so she insisted me to take some home."

"And she had a little bit of fun with you before you guys have lunch together, right?"

"Yeah. Never knew Lucy can be a bit seductive at times."

"It obvious that she really likes you. Not just her, there is also Cana, Evergreen, Kinana, and even Mirajane fangirling over you."

"It's a hero's reputation. What can he do?"

"*Chuckle* Now that the phoenix is finally gone, what now?"

"Enjoy life and continue to make the world a better place. Like always."

"Like always."

 ***BGM for Credits: VOICIANS – Telepathic***

Sonic and Kenny smirked and so happens to join with Fairy Tail and help rebuild the guild good as knew. There also has been some brawls while it but the fun was just only getting started.

* * *

 **Cast:**

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _Erza-Scarlet-Hedgehog_

 _Wendy Marvel-Hedgehog_

 _Kenny_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Gray Fulbuster_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Happy_

 _Carla_

 _Éclair_

 _Momon_

 _Gajeel Refox_

 _Pantherlily_

 _Makarov Dreyar_

 _Laxus Dreyar_

 _Freed Justine_

 _Bickslow_

 _Evergreen_

 _Gran Doma_

 _Org_

 _Magic Council_

 _Cana Alberona_

 _Elfman Strauss_

 _Mirajane Strauss_

 _Lisanna Strauss_

 _Juvia Lockser_

 _Fairy Tail_

 _Geese_

 _Prince Cream_

 _Dyst_

 _Cannon_

 _Coordinator_

 _Chase_

 _Charlotte the Phoenix (Lil' Soniq's OC)_

 _Amelie the Eagle (Lil' Soniq's OC)_

 _And Winter the Hawk (Lil's Soniq's OC)_

 **Music:**

 _Disturbed_

 _Crush 40_

 _DBZ: Budokai Tenkaichi 3_

 _Fairy Tail_

 _VOICIANS_

 _Deftones_

 _Blue Stahli_

 **Special Thanks:**

 _Fans and Soniq Soldiers_

 **Lil Soniq Productions**

 **Radical Studios**

 **FUNimation**

 **Sega**


End file.
